


The Chronicles of Callum Krextus

by itsPetraWynne



Series: The Chronicles of Callum Krextus [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsPetraWynne/pseuds/itsPetraWynne
Series: The Chronicles of Callum Krextus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Elder Scrolls Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/621127) by Bethesda. 



This is the story of a silver eyed boy named Callum Krextus. Son of a Blade, and of a veteran of the Great War. Born in 4E 180 to a loving family of both Colovian and Atmoran blood in the ceaseless snow of Bruma, under the shadow of the ruined Cloud Ruler Temple; of which his mother Cecilia and her father had both served before the war started.

During the attack on Cloud Ruler Temple, her father had pushed Cecilia to leave the Temple, and begin life anew in Bruma before the Thalmor had a chance to kill the both of them, and so she ran. She lived in secret, hiding with friends and helping to heal survivors until the war had come to an end, and the Thalmor presence lessened compared to during the war. It was then that she had met an injured man named Renonir Krextus, a man who had recently been on the receiving end of a Thalmor’s sword.

While healing the man outside of the eyes of the Thalmor, the two began to take quite the liking to each other and even fell in love. The two married and had twins name Frejda and Callum. After moths of searching, the Thalmor had found records from Cloud Ruler Temple pertaining to Cecilia’s status as a blade. After learning of this, the Thalmor captured and tortured her for days until her eventual public execution in the streets of Bruma.

Shortly after the execution, the Krextus family packed up what little they had and fled as fast as they could to Skyrim. The family traveled from town to town, living nomadically in the wilds, usually with a campfire roaring nearby. The small family lived like this for years until Renonir was found dead at their latest camp with an elven dagger sticking out of his back, and Cecilia’s Sword was nowhere to be found.

The children had the privilege of burying their father, and the two decided that they would split apart and try to live normal lives away from each other, and away from the eyes of the Thalmor.

After their split, Frejda mentioned moving back to Cyrodiil. Callum continued his nomadic lifestyle in Skyrim, often staying in the east, especially during the warmer months. But with the rise of the Stormcloaks in the Northeast, Thalmor presence was also increasing, causing Callum to get anxious. He decided it was time to try to blend in to society, and made his way down to Ivarstead from Windhelm. During his trip, he was stopped by a group of Thalmor near Mixwater Mill, who took one look at his eyes, and immediately paralyzed him, and brought him to an abandoned prison near Fort Amol for interrogation.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

Several months after his capture, in a damp and dark room, Callum sat there on his knees, head hung low, held up only by the shackles around his arms. He was beaten, bloodied and motionless. His chains are rusted, yet shimmering slightly with magics unknown to him.

"Get up, you Imperial dog!" says a seemingly source less voice, one of a woman. "Unless.. are you finally ready to talk?"

"Ah, Filiandra." he says weakly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He says as he spits in the direction of the voice.

"Dearest Callum. You wouldn't have to hear or see me ever again if only you'd comply." Filiandra says condescendingly as she electrocutes Callum with her spell.

"Graahhhh!!" Callum screams out in pain. "You damned Thalmor bitch! I will end you once I am out of these chains! I swear it on all of the lives you have stolen!"

"Now now. Mind your manners," She says while shocking him again. "You don't kiss your mother with that mouth, do you?"

"No, and I can't anymore after your people murdered her in cold blood!"

"Ah, yes. Nasty bit of business, that." she says laughing, "Well, you see, her order _was_ warned told to disband."

"She had gotten out of the order as soon as she heard word of the war! She had hung up her sword and armor! She started a family! Yet you executed her in front of the whole of Bruma!" He says tearfully "Get out of here! Leave me to die in this cell because I'll never tell you a damned thing!"

"Oh, that you will, poor Callum. You absolutely will in time. Until then, I gift you restless sleep and more torture." She says angrily while beginning to electrocute Callum back into unconsciousness.

By the time he had regained consciousness, the prison seemed more deserted than usual. The halls lacked the sounds of constant scribbling of quill against parchment and spells being flung at other prisoners, and at his feet were a set of keys. Using his feet, he was able to get the keys into his hand, and attempted each one in his shackles until a satisfying click, and his arm dropped in an instant from relief. He unlocked the rest of his shackles and looked out into the prison. Seeing no sign of other life other than the flickers of a candle left behind, and the drops of water against rusted metal.

Through the dark, he could make out several skeletonized remains of Imperial soldiers. Not seeing any current threat, Callum unlocked the cell door, and began to quietly explore the prison. During his exploration, he ran into another prisoner that was left behind. He quickly rushed to the prisoner's aid, unlocking the cell door, and approaching the prisoner. The man was also beaten and scarred, but from looking at him, it was easy to tell that most of those scars were from before his time here.

"When I get out of here, I'll kill you all myself." the man groaned out as Callum approached.

"Easy now. I'm here to help." Callum replied peacefully.

"What?! Who are you? You're.. you're not with the Thalmor are you?" said the man in an excited tone. "Quick, get me free from here before more come."

"My name is Callum. Who are you?"

"Kaidan.. my name is Kaidan." the man let out.

"Why are you in here?" Callum asked as he began unlocking Kaidan's shackles.

"The Thalmor invite me to high tea. What do you think?!" Kaidan let out a sigh of regret after that sentence. "I don't know.. some Justiciars ambushed me just outside of Falkreath."

Just as Kaidan finished his sentence, the last shackle was undone, and Kaidan fell in place, and then picked himself up off of the floor. Walking to the nearby crate where a couple of healing potions lay, he uncorked one, and drank.

"Bottled miracle that stuff." Kaidan said, gesturing the other one to Callum.

"Yeah.. thanks. Let's get out of here." Callum said before drinking his potion.

"Wait.. there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

"One of the Thalmor got his hands on my sword. I know I've got no right to ask, but I could use your help getting it back."

"Where did that bastard go?"

"Headed deeper into the prison. With luck, he's cornered like a rat."

And with that, the two grabbed two Imperial swords from the ground, and charged deeper into the prison. It wasn't long before the men ran into a Thalmor scribbling on his desk. It was a quick battle, Kaidan charged in nearly took the man's head off. Callum looked down at the body, sad that it wasn't his torturer.

"Son of a bitch had it coming." Kaidan said spitting on the Thalmor after picking up his sword. "Look. I can't thank you enough. I know you didn't have to help me."

"No problem. Really. But uh, what's the story with your sword?" Callum said inspecting the runes on the sword, getting flashbacks to his own mother's weapon.

"The question on everyone's mind.. even mine. It belonged to my mother. I never knew her, but.. it's my only clue into finding out who she was." Kaidan set the sword on the ground and began donning his armor that was found in a nearby chest. "Listen. I owe you my life, and I'm not a man comfortable being in debt. So, if you ever have need of me, I'd be glad to fight alongside you until that debt is repaid."

"Oh. My. Well, I'd be glad to have you travel with me, Kaidan. I think this is going to be a great relationship." Callum said joyfully. "For now though, I think we should get out of here. Get somewhere with light and warmth."


	2. Welcome to Windhelm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Racism.

The two men stepped outside of the fortress that had held them prisoner for divines know how long. The sun shown brightly down on the men from the moment they opened the door, so much so that they had to cover their eyes until they adjusted.

“Well.. what next?” said Kaidan

“Windhelm is close to here. It’s full of racist shitheads, but at least it has a warm tavern and cold mead.” Cullen replied

“Can’t argue that a drink and a bed don’t sound like pure bliss right now.”

“Then, our destination is north.”

The two looked north, and began making their way to the capital of the Stormcloak rebellion. Only stopping quickly to wash themselves in the nearby river, and for Callum to collect ingredients for his potions and poisons. While washing, the men had a silent agreement to turn their backs, but Callum couldn’t help but to turn his head and inspect the man’s back. There wasn’t much left that wasn’t completely scarred. He felt bad for the man, but quickly turned around when he suspected Kaidan felt his gaze.

Kaidan donned his armor, and Callum put on some clean clothes that he had found while exploring the prison.

“Shall we press on?” Callum said with fake excitement

“It would be best. We need to get there before nightfall, never know what kind of beasts lurk in these parts.” Kaidan replied scanning the area.

***************

After a fight with nearby wolves that Callum spent quite a while sloppily skinning and collecting meat and ingredients from with the Imperial sword found in the prison, the men arrived at the Windhelm bridge and were greeted with the wonderful stench of manure from the nearby horses.

“Wonderful.” Kaidan said.

“The entrance may smell like shit stink, but trust me, the cities people are sometimes worse. Their attitudes more than their odor. Come on, we should get some rest.”

The two entered the city and were greeted by two Nords harassing a Dunmer woman.

“You come here where you’re not wanted. You eat our food. You pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!” said the first man angrily

“But.. we haven’t taken a side because it’s not our fight!” replied the woman.

“Hey.. maybe the reason these gray-skins don’t help in the war is because they’re Imperial spies.” Said the second man to the first.

“Imperial spies? You can’t be serious!” exclaimed the woman.

“Maybe we’ll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are!” yelled the first man.

Callum began reaching for his sword, but quickly felt Kaidan’s hand on his, stemming his rage.

The Dunmer woman sighed, and looked in the direction of the men.

“Do you hate the Dark Elves?” she said desperately.

“No, of course not!” Callum replied as his face sunk slightly in sorrow

“Me either.” Kaidan replied

“You’ve come to the wrong city then.” She sighed out. “Windhelm’s a haven of prejudice and narrow thinking. Unworthy of ones such as you.”

“He said something about spies.. why would anyone in their right mind believe you to be spies?” Callum asked

“Some of these Nords will come up with any excuse to despise us.” She grimaced, “And it isn’t only the Dark Elves they hate – they make a target of the Argonians as well.. In fact, anyone who isn’t a Nord is fair game for their bullying.”

“Do you they always give you trouble like that?” Kaidan asked from behind

“Yes. This is a common sight in Windhelm. Most of the Nords here don’t care much for us, but Rolff is the worst by far. He likes to get drunk and walk around the Gray Quarter yelling insults at us in the small hours of morning.” She looks down and sighs “A real charmer, that one… I’m Suvaris, by the way. Suvaris Atheron.”

“Callum.”

“Kaidan.”

“Well. I hope this city doesn't treat you too harshly. Good day.”

The men looked at each other with sadness, and made their way into the inn at the center of town.

“Welcome to Candlehearth Hall! Come on in, just stoked the fire. Take a seat and get the cold out.” Said Elda, the innkeeper.

“We’d like to rent a room, please.” Callum asked

“Sure thing, that’ll be 10 Septims for the night.”

“Easy enough.” Said Callum reaching into a coin purse that he found with his clothes.

“Right then. I’ll show you to your room, right this way!”

And so, the boys ate and drank with as much coin as they had, not much at the time, and laid down their heads in their room.


	3. A Return to Normalcy?

After a restless sleep, disregarding the comfort of a bed after Divines know how long, Callum woke up covered in sweat from near constant nightmares. At some point before Callum had woken up, Kaidan had entered Callum’s room, presumably to wake him up, but instead sat and watched his sleeping habits. Callum noticed him sitting in the corner upon waking up.

Pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily Callum managed to get out a sentence.

“Do you always spy on your half naked travel companions?” He said putting on his shirt from before.

“Spy? No. I was checking to see if you were awake. You were sleeping like a draugr. Dead yet restless at the same time. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Kaidan. We just escaped a Thalmor prison after weeks of being imprisoned to come to this town, in the middle of rebellion. Not to mention the racists.”

“Hey, back off. I’m just trying to help. If you don’t want it, I can leave you here and head back to Falkreath.”

“No, no. I am sorry. It’s just.. everything. I’m sure things can only get better from here.” Callum said putting on his pants and putting his sword over his shoulder. “I see you’re ready for travel. Armor on this early in the morning?”

“Early? It’s nearly mid day. But yes, I tend to armor up after bathing and rinsing it off.”

Bathing. He had completely forgotten what it was to be truly bathed. Is it worth it in _this_ inn, he wondered?

“Do they have soap?”

“Aye. The innkeep sells soap, then it’s 10 septims for the key. It’s private enough, though. Water was warm enough.”

“Here’s what’s left of what was in this purse..” Callum said counting the coins he had found.

90 septims. Not much, but enough for some good meals, maybe travel out of the city.

“Hey.. take half of this.” Callum said pushing a few silver and copper Kaidan’s way. “Payment. There’ll be more where that came from. We’re a team, and we should split what we get.”

“I won’t argue. It’ll give me enough for a couple of drinks and lunch while you bathe.” Kaidan said pocketing the coins.

The two went downstairs, Callum bought some body soap from Elda, and borrowed the key to the basement bath. Locking the door behind him, he put the key and his clothes and sword near the bath, and sat in relaxation in the warm water, using the soap to clear the grime away that he had missed the day prior. It also gave him time to inspect the changes his body had gone through from his time in captivity.

Scars. So many more scars. His hair and beard and grown out of control. Luckily there was a mirror and razor to shave with. He kept a bit of his stubble, and styled his hair. He actually preferred it as long as it was now.

Callum put his clothes back on, reequipped his weapon, and made his way to Kaidan who was waiting upstairs.

“Ready to go?” Kaidan asked

“Not just yet. I uh.. wanted to ask you a couple of questions if you don’t mind?” Callum said taking a seat next to Kaidan.

“Of course. We’re going to be travelling together, and we’ll need to know about each other if we’re to trust each other.”

“Alright.. so.. What happened with the Thalmor? Why did they imprison you?”

“Aye, I guess we owe each other that much. I’d been trying to find a way to cross the border into Pale Pass. In the meantime, I’d been doing bounty contracts to keep coin in my pocket. Must’ve drawn too much attention.” He said solemnly. “I’d been camping near the lake when they ambushed me. It seems the Thalmor don’t need much evidence to bring in a suspect.”

“But.. what evidence _did_ they have?”

“My sword. They took one look at it, and decided I was a good target for interrogation. They bested me, and dragged me off to that damned prison.” He said angrily.

“Were you as terrified as I was?” Callum said rimming a tankard with his index finger.

“My uncle Brynar used to say, ‘If you’re not a little afraid, you’re not understanding the situation.’ Fear I can deal with easily enough.” He said chuckling, then his expression got sterner. “But.. there was a moment or two where I thought it would be the end for me. The Thalmor would never had let us go, no matter what we told them. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.. I know.”

“Sorry, just.. after all that’s happened, we’re still standing. That’s more than can be said about those bastards that were left.”

“Do you think they’ll try to find us again?”

“Probably. We’ll be ready for them this time, though.”

“You sound so sure..”

At that point, the two heard the downstairs door fling open with a loud thud causing the men to rush downstairs to see the commotion.

“Elda! It’s Susanna!” said a woman

“Calm down Viola. What happened to Susanna?” Elda replied, worried.

“The Butcher! The Butcher has killed again!”


	4. Blood on the Ice

“Elda! It’s Susanna!” said a woman  
“Calm down Viola. What happened to Susanna?” Elda replied, worried.  
“The Butcher! The Butcher has killed again!”  
“Oh no, not again! And not to my poor Susanna..” Elda said sitting down “Come in, come in. Close the door, tell me what happened.”  
“Well, I head a scream coming from the graveyard! I rushed over and there she was! He had already taken her clothes, but left everything else. And he carved her up something fierce! Calixo, Helgird, and that beggar, Silda were already there. Guard came shortly after. I ran straight here to let you know.”

Their conversation continued on, but the men looked at each other and nodded, silently acknowledging they wanted to inspect this further. They began to make their way to the graveyard when they heard a voice stopping them from coming down the stairs.

“Hold it there! Keep your distance. You’re coming up to a murder scene. She served me a drink just two nights ago.. it’s a shame. And this is the third murder recently. All the same.” Said a woman guard as the men approached  
“Are these not being investigated?” Kaidan said condescendingly  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a war going on. We’re stretched thin. No one has time to spend on this. Not pleasant, but it’s true.”

The men looked at each other. I’m sure they were thinking the same thing. Do we really want to help save the Nords from this city? Yes. It’s the right thing to do, and any life saved is good.

“Can we help?” Callum asked  
“Ask some of these gawkers while I examine the body. That’s the most we can do right now.”

The only information that they had gotten was the coin purse was left behind, which they related to the guard.

“Well, that’s it then. Bastard’s escaped again.”  
“There has to be something more than this that you can do?” Kaidan exclaimed  
“Look, friend, if you two think you can do better than the legion of guards, be my guest.” She said, obviously annoyed. “You’ll want to talk to the steward. We can’t let everyone go around claiming to be on official business.”

******

Entering the Palace of Kings, Ulfric and one of his men were talking about war and Whiterun. The men cared not for their squabbling, and approached Jorlief, the palace steward.

“Sir, we wanted to talk about the murders.” Callum said trying not to look at Ulfric.  
“Ah, yes. These are difficult times indeed, when men stalk their brethren like beasts.” He said taking a drink out of his tankard. “My men are all stretched thin as is, if you’d like to offer aid, I’d gladly assist. The guards will be notified to assist you as necessary. I’m also happy to lend a hand when needed.”  
“We’ll return with any news.” Kaidan said

And so, they left the palace and returned to the crime scene. The body had already been moved by the Priestess Helgird for grave preparation, but the guard remained. She mentioned something about the blood trail which wasn’t leading to the Hall of the Dead. The men decided that it would be best to follow and see where it goes.

The trail led to a sealed house, which they found out was called Hjerim. The home of a previous murder victim, Friga Shatter-Shield. Returning to Jorlief to see if he had a key, they were directed to the mother of the murdered, Tova. The men explained they were inspecting the murders, and she happily gave over the key.

Upon entering Hjerim, it was clear something terrible happened in here. There remained a smell of death and blood. Inspecting the home, the two didn’t find much other than a journal and a strange amulet. The journal alluded to this being the work of a necromancer, and the amulet was odd, made of silver, jade and ebony with a skull in the middle. The smell of blood and death become almost unbearable near where they had found the amulet.

Kaidan opened a nearby wardrobe, and the stench became almost unbearable. It was easy to tell the wardrobe had a false back, and Kaidan moved it quite easily. The men stepped inside, and Callum couldn’t help but throw up at the sight of what was in the hidden room.

Bones, sinew, tendons, flesh, blood. Too much for Callum’s stomach to bear, but Kaidan simply uttered:

“By the Eight Divines. What in the hell is this? There’s dark magic here.”

Inside the room was another journal, detailing a ritual of resurrection. The two grabbed it, and quickly made their way out of the house and back to the steward. On the way, they were stopped by Viola.

“You’re the two investigating the butcher, right?! Have you found anything yet?” She asked excitedly  
“Yes, actually. We found these journals, and—” Callum began before being interrupted  
“Journals?! Let me see!” Before Callum had the chance to decline, she had already taken them from his hands. “Oh. Oh no. This is necromancy!”  
“Yes, well we were going to go see—”  
“It was probably Wuunferth, the court mage. Rumors have been swirling around him for years. And this amulet.. talk to Calixo, he can tell you what it is.” She said, handing everything back and running back into the tavern to tell what the men had found.  
“Alright then.” Kaidan said, obviously confused.  
“What an odd woman. But, we should see the Calixo and see what he says about the amulet.”

And so the men traveled to the eastern side of the city and entered Calixo’s House of Curiosities. It was obviously just a home, but it was turned into some kind of collection. It had obviously fake items such as Ysgramor’s soup spoon, and a Book of Fate. Calixo did, however, know what the amulet was. He said it was called the “Wheelstone.” An heirloom symbol of power in Windhelm given to court mages, and oddly offered 50 gold septims for it. The men refused, and decided to pay a visit to this “Wuunferth.”

Entering the palace yet again, they went upstairs and to the end of the hall where they had caught a glimpse of an enchanting table. Entering the room they received a rather rude greeting.

“Yes, yes, what is it? I’m rather busy at the moment, but obviously you’re here for something important.” Said the old man with a crooked nose, obviously broken in the past. “What can old Wuunferth do for you?”  
“Do you know anything about these journals and this amulet? We’re told they may be yours.” Kaidan said accusingly  
“Journals? I can assure you I’ve never written any jorunals. And this amulet.. this is the Necromancer’s Amulet.. where did you get this?! What is this about?!”  
“This is about the Butcher. We found these in Hjerim. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about these?” Callum asked looking at Kaidan with a stare that said Why are you being rude? We don’t know this man.  
“Ah. Well, let’s see. This is a Alinor ritual of resurrection.. and this one is detailing the murders he had already committed. And…” Wuunferth said reading the journal. “He’s planning another attack soon. Tonight! Rush to the Stone Quarter, and wait for him tonight. If you’re lucky you can catch him before he strikes again.”

***

In the Stone Quarter, there were many young women that this sick man could prey on, but sitting and waiting, Kaidan noticed a hooded man acting suspiciously before he drew his dagger. As Callum noticed the man approaching a young High Elven woman, he took initiative and plunged his own sword in the back of the man, and as he exhaled his last breath, the targeted woman screamed, and looked at the body.

Callum stood in disbelief over the body of Calixo himself, when the woman, Arivanya, rushed over and hugged and kissed Callum on the cheek.

“By the divines! You saved my life! I can never repay you! Here. Take this, this is only a start.”

Callum still stood in shock as he took the purse of nearly 50 septims worth of coin. The nearby guard inspected the scene, and told Callum to return the steward.

“Are you alright?” Kaidan said as they walked toward the palace.  
“No.. I’ve.. never killed another human before.” Callum said solemnly   
“How about you go to the tavern and get some rest? I’ll talk to the steward and meet you there.”  
“Yeah. That would be best right now.” Callum said walking to the tavern while Kaidan continued to the palace.

***

Callum was sat on his bed, almost as a statue, when what seemed like years later, Kaidan returned and placed 100 septims worth into Callum’s hand.

“The steward told me to thank you. But I suppose you don’t feel like you did any good tonight, do you?” Kaidan said sitting next to him and putting his arm around his shoulder. “It gets easier. It shouldn’t, but it does.”

Callum hadn’t really felt the touch of anyone in a while, and without thinking fell into Kaidan’s lap. After a few moments of not noticing, he jolted up to his feet.

“I.. uh.. I.. am sorry. I don’t know.. what.. um.. perhaps.. it would be best for me to turn in for the night?” Callum said, his face almost as red as his hair.  
“Alright then. I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t worry, we did good work today.” Kaidan said leaving the room, giving Callum a pat on the shoulder on the way out before closing the door.

What had he just done? He had barely known this man, and yet in his weakest moment, he somehow took solace in him. And did.. did he just lay in Kaidan’s lap? Why had he done that?! Maybe it was the fact that he was so kind to him, or maybe it was because it had been years since Callum had been shown any sign of friendship. And.. he had killed a man! He hadn’t done that before. He was confused, and frightened, and, and.. well. It happened. There’s no changing it now. Kaidan didn’t seem to mind, though. Probably thought it was just a natural reaction for Callum. Oh.. if only Callum could go back in time and change things. No matter for now. He needed to rest. Callum disrobed, quickly ate and drank about three bottles of mead before passing out in his bed. He’ll deal with the situation in the morning.


	5. A Needed Respite

While lying in bed before taking his rest, Callum couldn’t help but think about the past few days that he had been through. Months of tortured captivity ending in just a single day, meeting someone in said captivity, began traveling with them, even solved a rather serious crime with them. He felt like he had known Kaidan for a lifetime already, but it had only truly been just the few days. He was glad to have met Kaidan, very glad. He had never met someone, other than his father, who was so strong, yet able to be soft when needed.

Before long, sleep took Callum into another night filled of nightmares and yet, near the end, peace. He dreamt of Kaidan, the travels they had already been through, the good conversations they have had, and his embarrassing stunt the night before.

Callum awoke, much less sweaty than he did the morning before. Just as soon as he began to rise from his bed, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.” He said hastily putting on his shirt

“It’s just me.” Said a gruff voice.

Opening the door was Kaidan, but instead of his usual armored self, he was wearing common clothes. An odd sight, but definitely not unwelcome.

“Wow, Kaidan. I didn’t think you were able to take the armor off. You look.. good without it on. ‘Normal’ if such a thing can be said for Skyrim.”

“Thanks.” Kaidan said with a chuckle. “We’re resting here for today, I definitely think we rightly deserve it.”

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Callum said finishing getting dressed. “And you know, if you want, you can just call me Cal if that’s easy for you.”

“And if it’s easier for you, you can call me Kai.” Kaidan replied with a smile

“Nice to meet you Kai.” Callum said extending his hand for a handshake.

“Pleasure, Cal.” Kaidan said firmly shaking Callum’s hand. “Well, anything you want to do today? Maybe a little shopping seeing as you still don’t have any armor.”

“I was absolutely thinking the same thing.”

“What do you move around best in?”

“Well, nothing so bulky as your armor. I prefer hides and leathers compared to hard iron and steel. Allows me to move quickly and silently.” Cal said flourishing a nearby knife.

“The sneaking type, eh?” Kaidan said leaning on the wall taking a good look at Callum “You definitely have the physique for it. Short and lean, that is. Though, your hair may be a giveaway in the wrong light.”

“That’s why you tie it back and wear a good hood.”

“True enough, I suppose.” Kaidan said with a chuckle. “Then shall we go to the blacksmith? He’s the first one you see in the Stone Quarter. I don’t much like thinking of supporting the damned racist rebels, but there’s little we can do about it right now.”

“Yeah, I agree. Breakfast, maybe a bottle of mead, and then shopping. I uh.. ‘found’ some stuff in Hjerim. Not like Calixo is going to be using it.” Callum said with a sort of fake confidence that only added to the regret that Kaidan could already see in his eyes.

“Well. Let’s start the day, shall we?” Kaidan said recognizing the feeling that Callum was having

“I do believe we shall!”

***

A little while later, and Callum was outfitted with some nice new boots, some fitting Studded Hide armor, a hooded scarf, and some hair ties as well as a hunting bow and some rather inexpensive iron arrows.

“Well would you look at you. You.. kind of look like a bandit, I’m not going to lie.” Kaidan said laughing “At least now you’ll be able to take a hit without being downed immediately.”

“I.. probably do look like a bandit, huh? Well, there isn’t much to be done about that until I get some new armor. Back in the day I was able to make myself some pretty good leather.” Callum said puffing his chest and putting his hands at his hips proudly

“Yeah? Leatherwork isn’t something I was able to do much of in my time. Can you fashion anything else?” Kaidan said as he motioned to return to the tavern.

“Yeah. My dad taught me how to work metal into weapons and some armors. My sister and I also learned how to fashion some jewelry from silver that we ‘found.’ She was always better at it than I was, but I could absolutely make a wonderfully gaudy ring if you so choose!”

“I’m not really one for jewelry, but I wouldn’t turn down an enchanted amulet if you were able to fashion it.”

“I can absolutely try. Other than restoration, I’m not really one for magic, though. I could definitely learn though! It sounds handy.”

By this time the pair had returned to the inn and began having lunch and more mead while chatting of previous hunts out in the wilds of Tamriel, and before they knew it night had fallen, and they had become more inebriated than that had hoped to become. Kaidan helped Callum to his room, and got him in bed.

“H-Hey Kai!” Callum said slurring over his words

“By Mara, Cal, I hadn’t noticed just how much you drank. Are you okay?”

“Iam phhine. Kai you need, you need to, hey! Mara! We should go to Riphtin and visit her temple there!”

“Whatever you want, Cal. We can talk about it in the morning. For now, go to sleep.” Kaidan said carefully sitting Callum down on his bed.

“You know, Kaid- _hic_ \- Kaidan. You’re a great friend. I really like you.”

“You are too, Callum. Goodnight now.”

“Goodnight”

And before Kaidan could even leave the room, he heard the slight snoring of Callum already on his bed. Kaidan chuckled on his way out before closing the door. And with that, another day gone, but definitely one that was needed.


	6. No Rest for the Wicked

After a needed night, and some of the day, spent with restful sleep, Callum woke fully dressed, sweaty, and with a headache nearly as bad as when the Thalmor had practiced something they had called “shock therapy.” Before long, a knock on the door, and in entered Kaidan. This time in his full plate.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Kaidan said with a chuckle.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Callum groaned out as he sat himself up while trying to hide his obvious smile. “What time is it?.. And why are you wearing your plate?”  
“A couple of hours before midday. And we’re traveling after you clean yourself up.” Kaidan said handing him a key attached to wooden block that read “Bath.”  
“Traveling? Traveling where?” Callum said slowly standing and taking the key.  
“Riften. You may not remember, but last night you mentioned wanting to see the Temple of Mara.” Kaidan said watching Callum struggle to stay on his feet “It’s a good idea. Plus, I hear the Thieves’ Guild is hiring. Perfect fit for someone like you, I think.”  
“Well, the Temple is a good idea, Thieves’ Guild? Not yet. I’m way too rusty for that right now. Maybe eventually.” Callum said patting Kaidan’s pauldron before heading downstairs to bathe.

***

On the way to Riften, there were plenty of dangers in their path. Mostly wolves, which they took out rather quickly with their bows, and they had to wait for a caravan of two mammoths and their giant herder, so as not to disturb them.

“Don’t want any part of that mess. We’d be killed near immediately. Best just to wait them out. Shouldn’t take long, their camp seems to just be right over there.” Kaidan said stopping Callum in his tracks while he was skinning a wolf.

It was getting near dusk, and the men weren’t yet anywhere near their mark, and were getting tired from fighting the many wolves on the way to their destination.

“Well. Do you want to chop the firewood for the camp, or do you want me to do that?” Kaidan asked looking up at the falling sun.  
“Hold on, I see a watchtower up ahead. Let’s check that out, that usually means civilization.” Callum said pointing out the tall structure on the horizon.  
“Well, well. Good eyes. Let’s go then.”

The men marched their way toward the tower, and were immediately greeted with arrows which shattered off of Kaidan’s armor.

“Damn it all to Oblivion!” Kaidan said pulling Callum behind a nearby tree  
“We are not your foes!” Callum yelled out  
“Wait..” Kaidan said sniffing the air “Do you smell that?”  
Callum took a good whiff, but couldn’t smell much other than the wilds of the Rift. Animals, vegetation, and.. “Is that.. rot? It smells like rotted leather and.. animals?”  
“Feel the hair on the back of your neck standing? That and the smell means Necromancy. They’re our foes no matter what we do. Got to your side of the trunk, and shoot at anything that moves.”

And on a count of three, the men drew their bows and a volley of arrows firing both ways. Before they knew it, bones were scattered all along the tower base, mostly all with old Imperial armor. The men nodded at each other and made their way to the other side of the tower, and entered to see the source of the skeletons.

The both drew their swords and slowly made their way into the tower where there were several other skeletons wearing the same tattered armor as the others. Upstairs were two dead men dressed as Rift Guards and a locked chest.

“I don’t see a key for that chest, hold on, I can definitely get that open.” Callum said taking out a lockpick he had found during their time in Windhelm.  
“Do you ever stop surprising?” Kaidan said sheathing his sword and approaching the stairs. “I’ll check down here to see if there’s anything else I can find.”

Callum stooped down and begun working on the locked chest. He had become so focused on hearing the tumblers that he hadn’t noticed the creaking of rising bones approaching behind him before it was too late. The pick and shiv loudly fell on the wood while Callum sat in shock at the skeleton raising it’s sword above it’s skull to cleave Callum, but before it could, a black blur appeared up the stairs and with a swift whiff, clank, and rattle the skeleton was blown into pieces, and behind it was a tall, worried man.

“Cal, you need to watch yourself. Pay more attention.” Kaidan said stooping down to Callum’s level. “You okay?”  
“Yeah..” Callum said panting “I’m fine. Fuck that chest, nothing can be worth my life. Let’s go. You can see a settlement up the road.” Callum picked up his tools and, with Kaidan’s aid, stood and the two made their way down the stairs and into what would be known as Shor’s Stone.

They stumbled in the nearby tavern “The Tapped Vein,” rented a room, both rented the bath key one after another. After a good night’s meal, and a few pints of mead later, they began hearing rumors of spiders in the mine, and told to talk to Filnjar, the Smith. But, that can absolutely wait until tomorrow, they both thought, and laid their heads to rest.


	7. No Rush to Riften

This tavern was small, meaning the two shared a rather small room with two beds on either side of the room divided by end tables with candles and books left behind by travelers. 

Callum couldn’t help but stay awake, still wracked with anxiety about what had happened at the watchtower. Which, of course, they were paid for. A small amount of 2 silvers each, but still, it was appreciated. Callum turned on his side where Kaidan’s bed was facing. He couldn’t help but smile and think of his new friend and their adventures and battles together. Another day traveling together, and another time he had seriously saved Callum’s life. He’d have to find some way to thank his newest friend he thought. Before long, Callum was luckily able to find a night of dreamless sleep. He had begun thinking that perhaps he was getting used to the trauma of all that adventuring would bring.

Morning came, the men had a hearty breakfast, donned their armor, and asked their Dunmer inn keep, Sadri about the rumors of the mine.

“Not really any of my business, I’d ask Filnjar.” He said dismissively toward the two. “Other side of the road. Town’s small enough, even a blind man couldn’t miss it.”

The two shrugged off his rudeness, and headed outside to hear the clanking of metal on a workbench. Approaching the smithy, the pair approached the dirty working man and before they could say anything he began.

“I hope you men haven’t arrived here looking for work in the mine.”  
“Actually, that’s exactly what we’re here for.” Kaidan said edging Callum forward.  
“Uh.. yes! We heard that it’s closed and you guys could use our help?” Callum blurted as Kaidan edged him forward  
“Sure. It’s full of spiders. Giant spiders. So if you’re afraid, it ain’t a job for you.” Filnjar said quite quickly. “Guards around here are all about as useful as a fifth wheel on a wagon. Keeping on about ‘looking for enemy soldiers.’ They’re all just milk-drinkers if you ask me.”  
“Right. Is there payment?” Kaidan interjected as it looked as if Filnjar was about to continue on with his talk of useless guards.  
“Right. Coin. I’m sure I can scrape up around 8 silver for the each of you if you manage to clear them out.”  
“It’s a deal.” Callum said dragging Kaidan off before Filnjar began mumbling to himself.

The mine was entirely too easy to find. Just near the smithy for ease of access. An ominous red fog poured from the iron entrance, but assumed it was just from the iron that had already been mined in there.

“Hold on.” Callum said crouching and bringing Kaidan to his level and drawing his bow. “Let me take care of this. Spiders are easy enough.”  
“Alright. I’ll trust your judgement.”

Holding his breath and focusing as hard as he could, it was easy to see through the fog, and clear to see that there was a single spider on the other side of the bridge leading further in to the pit of the mine. Callum knocked an arrow, took a deep breath, and released as he released his arrow, which struck true, and ended the spider before it could even notice the pair.

“Nice job.” Kaidan whispered as he pointed another spider that was slowly crawling up hearing the sound of its friend’s last breath.

And with another breath, another arrow, and another dead spider. That is until a third made their presence known. Quickly Callum let loose another arrow, and dispatched of this new spider quickly. A fourth heard the noises, and quickly began crawling toward the source, and was quickly also shot down.

Moving down the ledge near the bottom of the mine, Callum noticed two more spiders, and quickly dispatched them. The men thoroughly inspected the mine, finding nothing of note, and definitely no more spiders.

“Kai, go on ahead and get the reward, I want to extract some of their poison.”  
“Poison? First you kill 6 spiders without a single one seeing either of us, and now you’re saying you use poisons? You aren’t with the Dark Brotherhood are you, lad?” Kaidan said with a tone that showed both worry, and true inquiry.  
“No, no. I’ve just found that it makes it easier to kill things that would find you prey. Considering that you don’t want to eat it, of course.” Callum replied taking out some empty bottles he had bought back in Windhelm.  
“Alright. I’ll believe you. Thanks for keeping my sword sheathed. Don’t mind not being in combat if it isn’t necessary.”  
“Don’t mention it. Just go get our silver, yeah?” Callum said with a wink which he was unsure if Kaidan could actually see in the dimly lit mine.  
“I’ll be waiting in the tavern then! Don’t take too long, we can easily reach Riften if we hurry.”

***

After meeting back up and continuing down the cobblestone roads leading to Riften, Kaidan stopped Callum as they were closing in on a fort in the middle of the road.

“Hold.” Kaidan said, grabbing Callum’s shoulder. “Bandits. There’s a side road just there.”  
“How do you know they’re bandits?” Callum said as another traveler was met at the fort’s open gate by men in furs who drew their swords and obviously extorted them. “Fair point. Okay, show me this side road.”

The two continued past the fort, and soon enough the road returned, and they were back on the way to their target. The normal troubles on the road such as wolves, and a very aggressive bear. All of which were easily dispatched by the team, and shortly they made their way past the watchtowers heading to Riften and approached the gate.

“Halt.” Said the guard at the gate. “Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor’s tax.”  
“Visitor’s tax? What’s it for?” Kaidan said suspiciously.  
“The Privilege of entering the city. What does it matter?”  
“Listen.” Callum said approaching the guard with his hands raised. “This is obviously a shakedown,” He whispered in the guard’s ear, “And my friend there.. see his sword? He doesn’t take too keenly to thieves. I don’t think you want any trouble for just a measly sum of coppers, do you?”  
The guard looked the two up and down. “Fine. Go on in. Just don’t cause any trouble.”

Opening the door to the city, they were greeted with and old man yelling at a nearby guard “Fine! If you won’t listen to me, I’ll find someone who will!”  
They dismissed it as an old fool’s talk, and continued in only to be stopped by a man who looks like he had seen his fair share of fist fighting. Crooked nose, and one eye looking permanently swollen.

“I don’t know you. You in Riften lookin’ for trouble?” His gravely voice bellowed as they approached.  
“Not at all, friend. We’re just pilgrims, here to pray at the Temple.” Kaidan said from behind  
“Well. Don’t cause any trouble. This city’s owned by the Black-Briar’s and they don’t need any troublemakers trying to cut in on the action. I’m Maul. It’s a name you’ll need to remember if you ever get on Maven’s bad side.”  
“Right. Well, we’ll be going now.” Callum said walking past skeptically.

Riften was nice enough. Sunny, smelled of birch and oak as well as that of stink from the Ratways, smoke from the smithy, and booze from the tavern. They quickly found their way to the temple, and as Kaidan sat and began praying, Callum snuck off to speak with the head priest, Maramal.

“Greetings! Here to pray to the Goddess Mara? Or are you here for a wedding?” He asked excitedly  
“Wedding? The temple in Riften does marriages?” Callum asked, surprised.  
“Of course! Mara being the Divine of Love, Compassion, and Understanding, this would be the best place to married in!” Maramal said before his smile slightly fading “Disregarding the rest of the Riften, of course.”  
“Of course. Well. May I donate some coin while I’m here? I’m sure Riften isn’t the most.. giving of cities in Skyrim.”  
“Absolutely! You can either donate directly, or you could buy one of our amulets.” Maramal said “That is, of course, if you’re single and would like to show yourself as such.”  
“How would an amulet show I’m.. ‘available?’”  
“Well. It’s just tradition in Skyrim. It’s an odd one, I know, but, still. Tradition.”  
“I’ll buy the amulet.” Callum said quietly while handing the priest the money to buy one.  
“Of course. Mara thanks you for your donation.”  
“Ready to go?” Kaidan asked as he approached, clearly done with his prayers.  
“Yes!” Callum said quickly stowing his newly bought amulet.  
“Great. I think we should get rooms, dinner, and some mead while we’re here. Freshest Black-Briar Mead you’ll ever get is found here.”  
“Sounds great!”

And with another night of good food, and surprising good mead, the two once again bathed, and rested their heads on surprisingly comfortable beds, closing on another day spent well together.


	8. The Incident at Helgen

Before falling asleep, alone in his room Callum carefully studied the carvings and jewels of the amulet he had just bought. “Marriage” he thought. “Yeah right. Like I could find anyone in this world that would think I would be worth it.” He chuckled to himself. “Ah well. Maybe later in life.” Stowing away the amulet once again, Callum quickly drifted off into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

Upon waking, Callum made his way downstairs into the main tavern, where Kaidan was already sitting, waiting in is full plate.

“Are we planning a trip?” Callum said sitting across from Kaidan  
“Yes, if you don’t mind. We indulged one of your wants, I think we can indulge one of mine.” Kaidan said with a slightly pensive look on his face  
“Absolutely Kai. Where are we going?” Cal asked worriedly  
“Nowhere special. Just Falkreath. I left some things with the innkeep Valga that I need back.”  
“Of course! I’m sure you know the way?”  
“Yeah. We’ll be cutting through Helgen. If we take the cart as far as Ivarstead, we can walk the rest of the way. Should be at Falkreath by tomorrow.”  
“Great! Let me go get armored up, and we can go.”

***

And so, the men took an uninteresting quick trip to the outside of Ivarstead, and began their trek to Helgen.

“Helgen is an Imperial Fort town. It’ll be safe enough there. And there’s an inn there. Don’t know the innkeep’s name, but I’m sure it’s livable. This will hopefully be even easier than yesterday.” Kaidan said as they began approaching the gates.

As they approached, even Kaidan was surprised at how heavy the Imperial presence had become.

“I wonder why there’s so many of them?” Callum asked  
Just before Kaidan could say anything, a Colovian accent broke through. “Halt! State your business!”  
“We’re just passing through on our way to Falkreath.” Kaidan replied.  
“Well, you may have to stay outside the gates, friends! There’s a sudden execution today! We caught Ulfric himself!”

Ulfric? But they had just seen him a few days ago. He must have begun a dumb charge and was ambushed. Served him right, either way.

“Well, may we pass or at least watch? Would love to see that racist prick meet his end.” Kaidan said as they were finally reaching the soldier.  
“Yeah, yeah. Make your way through.” The Imperial said as he opened the eastern gate into the city.

As soon as they entered, they heard a few Alinor accents, and immediately Callum froze. There were quite a few, but one stuck out in particular. It was her. It was Filiandra. The Gatekeeper of his own personal hell.

“Kaidan.” He whispered  
“Yeah, Cal?”  
“It’s her. It’s Filiandra. My torturer.”  
“We need to leave. Now.” Kaidan said pulling up Callum’s hood and leading him toward the northern gate.  
“Hold there.” The Alinor voice rang like claws on metal “Aren’t you going to watch Tullius’ ‘Greatest Achievement?’” she said laughing. “And you.. you don’t need that hood, do you?”  
“No, of course not, ma’am.” Callum said slowly removing his hood.  
“Hmm. Red hair isn’t very common here in Skyrim. Are you a traveler? Or perhaps a fugitive? From where do you hail?”  
“Cyrodiil…”  
“Ah! An Imperial then. That would explain your stature, I suppose.” The same Altmer laughed, mockingly.  
“Hold on, Terella. This one looks familiar.” Filiandra said curiously. “What is your name, ginger Imperial?”  
“It’s.. Keron, ma’am.” He said, looking down now completely frozen as Filiandra grew closer.  
“Keron… let me see your face.”

And just then, a mighty roar filled their ears and the clear, sunny day immediately grew black as a flying creature the size of a tavern landed on a nearby tower, shaking Nirn itself.

“What in Oblivion is that?!” An Imperial voice rang out  
“It can’t be..” Kaidan said in disbelief  
“Dragon!” a Thalmor soldier quickly blurted

As quickly as the dragon appeared, it let loose a mighty roar, and the still fairly clear day immediately became black as night, and as red as fire. Flaming rocks fell from the sky, one landing on the nearby Thalmor soldiers, killing them on impact, their golden armor doing little against such a force of nature.

“We need to go!” Kaidan said grabbing an awestruck and frozen Callum

The pair began running, and the Thalmor and Imperials alike began flinging spells and arrows at the mighty beast, but nothing seemed to phase it. Kaidan and Callum continued running, being followed only by fire and brimstone. One meteor landed directly behind them, causing the two to fly forward, and separate.

Callum ran as fast as he could under the cover of a wall, to which the giant black dragon had seen. It landed on a house nearby, and it’s head bobbed backwards, with a flame rearing in it’s throat. Callum couldn’t help but stand, paralyzed with fear. YOL¬--

“Come on!” Kaidan said grabbing his arm and the two began sprinting. 

They overheard a middle-aged man’s voice screaming “Into the keep, Hadvar! We’re leaving!” as they were rushing to the north gate. Just as it was about to open, the dragon approached from behind, and… YOL TO---  
Just then, a crystalized blast of pure ice smacked the dragon in the snout, causing it turn it’s head before it could finish… well.. “shouting” was the only word that could come to mind. As its head turned, of course it finished on the unsuspecting Imperial Battlemage simply happy that she hit it. –OR SHUL! A charred corpse remained where that mage had once stood.

Opening the gate, Kaidan and Callum rushed out, and ran into the shadow covered snowbank behind a wall of the nearby fortress. They seemed relatively safe where they were, and quickly caught their breath, sitting down in the shadow of the fortress, darkened and obscured even more with the current “weather.” If you could call it that. They couldn’t have counted the seconds, minutes, possibly hours that they had been waiting in that freezing bank, but eventually, the giant black mass with wings decided to make its way to the north.

The men returned into the city, and all that was left were the charred remains of those excited people ready for the war to come to an end. Walking through the city, it quickly became obvious there were no survivors. Curiously, there hadn’t been many elven corpses other than the few that had died in front of their eyes. Definitely no Filiandra. 

Carefully climbing over the debris and finding alternate routes through the city, they made their way to the west gate, and silently and exhaustedly continued their walk to Falkreath. After all, it was truly only a few hours past midday after the darkness flew away as quickly as the dragon did.

***

Darkness had fallen on Skyrim for around an hour before they traveled through the gates of Falkreath. The tavern, Dead Man’s Drink was easy enough to find. The two made their way in, and before anyone could speak, Callum placed 5 silvers in the greeter’s hand, and asked where he could fall in bed. Seeing their condition, she took the money and lead them each into the empty room with two beds, similar to that of Shor’s Stone.

Callum threw his things on the ground, took off his armor as quickly as possible, disrobed, exhaustedly fell into bed,


	9. A Chance Encounter

While Callum was asleep, Kaidan decided that he needed a pint or two.. or five. He also had come to Falkreath for a reason, and needed to finish what he came here for.

“Valga!” Kaidan said excitedly after closing the door on a sleeping Callum

“Kaidan! Hello again. You were gone for so long! I was beginning to get worried.” Valga said with true sincerity

“Yeah, a lot has happened since then.”

“Well, judging by the ash and soot on you and your friend there, I’d say quite a lot has happened today.” She said brushing off a piece of his armor before wiping the ash off on her apron. “Want to talk about it?”

“Yeah, how about you buy me a drink, give me my things, and we can sit down and chat about it?”

“Sure thing, Kai. Here’s some Black-Briar, on me.” She said handing Kaidan a bottle before heading into another room and bringing back a very old looking pack “Here you are, Kai. Now, why don’t you tell me what happened?” Velga said sitting down next to him

“Helgen.”  
“What about Helgen?”

“There was a dragon, Vel. A real, fire breathing, big as a tavern dragon. It made short work of the town, and most of the soldiers and inhabitants.”

“By the eight.. if it were anyone but you, here, covered in ash, I wouldn’t believe it. But a real-life dragon? What can this mean? There haven’t been dragons in hundreds of years!” Velga said, her head hanging lower staring at the tankard in front of her.

“By Ysmir. Dragons?! Dragons are fated to be the bringers of the end times!” said an eavesdropping Nord from nearby “We have to warn the Jarl!” he said standing up and running, nearly falling over his own feet before stumbling out of the door.

“Probably not a bad idea. Not the best man to do it, though. I’m going to go warn the guard, here’s the bathing room key. You and your friend can wash up for free.” Velga said rushing behind the counter and returning with a wooden block attached to a key.

Kaidan finished off his mead, and ordered more from the barmaid, Narri. It wasn’t long before the tavern was filled with Nordic tales of dragons and the end times. Some blaming Akatosh, others blaming the Thalmor. After a while of drinking, a blonde figure dressed in very fine clothes approached Kaidan.

“Um… excuse me, sir? I don’t normally do this, but… erm.. have you got a moment to talk?” said the blonde man sheepishly

“Yeah, sure, why not? Have a seat uh…”

“Marvelous! My name is Lucien Flavius!” exclaimed the man while sitting “I’m a scientist, philosopher amateur wizard, and something of a musician! I do suppose that’s more of a hobby, though.”

“Well Lucien, my name is Kaidan. What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, you see, I couldn’t help but notice that you and your friend seem… how can I put this… well acquainted with the less savory side of Skyrim?”

“You could say that. Do you need help with something? Most people that approach me like that have a bounty they need done.” Kaidan said taking another swig out of his seemingly ever flowing tankard

“As a matter of fact, I do! Help that is, not a bounty. You see, I’m here in Skyrim on an expedition – academic mainly. I find the province simply fascinating! All of the flora, the fauna, the ruins – both Dwemer, and Nordic! The architecture, the politics---” Lucien began excitedly

“Okay, Lucien, what do you need?” Kaidan said cutting him off

“The trouble is, I’m really not much of a fighter. I know a few spells, and can just about swing a sword, but to be honest, beyond that I’m pretty useless in combat..” he said looking down sadly at his own tankard “Skyrim’s no place for a… ‘milk-drinker’ like me – not on my own, anyway. So, I’m looking for someone to travel with!”

“Uh huh..”

“I suppose what I’m asking is… would you awfully mind if I… tag along? I will, of course, compensate you most handsomely for putting up with me!”

“How much are we talking about here?” Kaidan said now interested in what this Imperial had to say.

“Oh shall we say.. 15 silvers for you, and 15 for your friend? After that, I can top you both up every time we come across something useful to my research! At your discretion, of course. No obligations, save that you take me with you, and assist in keeping me alive wherever possible.”

“That’s no small amount of coin.” Kaidan said somewhat skeptically “I’ll have to talk about with my friend, but I’m sure he’ll agree.”

“Oh, splendid! I’ll just stay here overnight and us three can talk in the morning!” Lucien said grinning excitedly

“For now, I’m going to clean off our armors, and go to bed. Goodnight Lucien.” Kaidan said standing up and heading downstairs after collecting Callum’s armor from the room.

“Goodnight Kaidan! Oh this is going to be marvelous!”

***

Morning came all too quickly, and Callum woke sore, sweaty, and extremely dirty. He was alone in the room save for the bath key, a new set of common clothes, cleaned leather boots, and a brand-new Steel Axe propped up next to his bow and quiver. The tavern was already awake with people, and that damned bard Delacourt was already excitedly singing with another male voice. Callum, only in his underwear and clearly disregarding the other people in the tavern, walked downstairs and into the bath.

It was fresh, and the perfect temperature to soothe his aches. By the time he noticed how long he had been in the bath, a metallic knock tapped on the wooden door.

“Cal. You in here? Are you dressed?”

He was right, it was Kaidan.

“I’m in here yeah, but no. I’m not dressed. Hold on, let me get a towel.”

“Alright. Just yell when you’re done.”

Standing from the bath, Callum looked at the water, now black with the remains of divines know what. People? Houses? Dirt? Probably all of the above. It shouldn’t matter now, it happened, and there’s nothing that can change about that. Drying off and putting his underwear back on, he opened the door to Kaidan leaning on the wall with a rather large leather pack.

“Ah. Aren’t you cold? Otherwise it’s definitely an interesting fashion choice.” Kaidan said jokingly

“Yeah. We should go upstairs so I can get dressed. What’s in the pack?” Callum said making his way upstairs with Kaidan following behind.

“Leather. Full pieces and strips.” Kaidan said dropping it on the ground as they entered the room and closed the door

“And.. why do you have a bunch of leather?” Callum said quickly trying to get dressed.

“Well, your armor was ruined. No other way to put that. I was able to trade it for some raw materials at the smith, and putting a little coin in myself I think you’ll have enough here to make yourself a new cuirass, greaves, gauntlets, and if you’re lucky a new hood.”

“Well, that’s great. That’ll be at least a day’s work… Why didn’t you just buy the armor made from the smith? Or commission him?” Callum said lacing his boots

“You said you were good with leather. The smith said as long as you take good care of his equipment, he’ll let you borrow everything and fashion yourself some armor” Kaidan said with a smile

“Aww, you remembered. How kind.” Callum said sarcastically, trying to hide a smile “Well. Do you want to help? An extra pair of hands could be useful.”

“About that…”

“Oh no. Are you leaving?” Callum said as his face fell slightly

“No. Just going out hunting. We could use the money and meat from the game. But… you may have that extra pair of hands you wanted anyway.”  
“What do you mean? Did you find someone you want to travel with us?” Callum said inquisitively while the pair made their way into the main tavern area.

“In fact, I did. Callum, meet Luci---” Kaidan began before Lucien cut him off

“Hello, Callum! My name is Lucien Flavius! I’m a scientist, philosopher, amateur wizard, and something of a musician, though I suppo---” Lucien began excitedly

“Lucien.” Callum said stopping him. “You know there’s dragons out there now, right? And besides that danger, we already do some pretty dangerous stuff. Are you sure you want to come with us?”

“Oh, yes! I’ve promised your friend here 15 silver for each of you if you take me along! I’m here on expedition! Academic mainly. As I told your friend here, I’m not much of a fighter. At all. And I need someone to travel with and help at keeping me alive. If you find anything that could relate to my research, I can pay you more!”

“You any good with leather? Or at least something to keep measurements for me.” Callum said judgingly before looking at Lucien’s body compared to his own. “Actually.. you could just _be_ the measurement. We’re very similar. Maybe just make it a little bit bigger than you are..”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I’m in!” Lucien said confusingly excited

“Then sure, you can stay. You’ll be helping me at the forge today while Kaidan goes out hunting.” Callum said picking up the pack of leather and heading near the door

“Absolutely marvelous!” Lucien said following after

“Gods.. what have I done?” Kaidan said aloud as he checked his bow and fastened his quiver.


	10. The Road to Riverwood

As the men exited the tavern and began to make their separate ways, Lucien spoke up.

“Um.. yes.. well.. before we go.”

“Lucien is this as important as food?” Kaidan said turning around to look at Lucien

“Well, yes. You see.. I was eavesdropping last night. Hard not to with everyone yelling about it. You believe you saw a dragon. I’m not one to question the reliability of people, especially when two stories coincide. However, don’t you think if a dragon destroyed Helgen… that the people nearby should be warned? There’s a village right on its doorstep if memory serves me correctly. Riverwood, I think it’s called.”

“That dragon was headed north, probably toward the village you’re speaking of. We just wanted to get away from it, so we didn’t think much about it. But.. you’re right. We do need to go there right away, at least check and see if everyone’s okay.” Callum said sadly, looking at his pack of leather and unarmored body. “We should stop at Helgen on the way. See if there were any more survivors. I heard the General talking about the keep, and a tunnel. We should go check it out, see if anyone else survived.”

“I think we have to. If there’s a dragon on the loose, people need to know!” Lucien spoke up excitedly

“Bloody hell. By the Divines what have I gotten myself in to?” Kaidan said looking up at the sky as if the divines would answer “Alright. You’re both right. But we’re hunting on the way if it becomes possible.”

***

On the way back to Helgen, there were quite a few wolves, which Lucien managed to dispatch with his flames before they could even reach the small party. He was quite handy with his magic. Kaidan seemed fairly unimpressed, but Callum hadn’t really been around a magic user since he and his sister had split up. “How is she doing?” Callum wondered to himself. “I’ll write her when we get to the next city.”

The closer they got to Helgen, the more it began to rain and pour. As if the Gods themselves were weeping at the destruction seen just the day before. It wasn’t long before they found the back tunnel, though. They could hear the bickering of two familiar voices. They entered and saw two injured men, one Imperial, and one Stormcloak.

“Lucien, take this healing potion and help that man over there.” Callum said handing him a potion bottle

“You want.. me to help the Stormcloak?” Lucien said judgingly

“Fine, I’ll help him, you help this man.”

However, as Lucien was feeding the Imperial man the potion, the cave began to shake and rumble, still settling from yesterday. Sadly, there was a rockslide, and a few boulders fell and crushed the Stormcloak man before Callum could reach him. Hopefully killing him instantly, he thought to himself.

Rushing back to the Imperial man, the team helped him exit the cavern just before the rest of it collapsed in on itself.

“So, Soldier. What’s your name?” Kaidan asked

“Hadvar. My name’s Hadvar. Thank you for helping me back there. I was afraid I’d never see the sun again. Not that it’s shining with this dense rain, anyway.” The Imperial said putting up a hood that was attached to his armor. “We need to get to Riverwood at once. My uncle’s the Blacksmith there. He can help me get patched up and ready to go. He can also give you some supplies, I’m sure.”

“Would he let us use his forge?” Callum said hopefully

“I don’t see why not, as long as you’re respectful.”

“Great then! It’s settled! To Riverwood we go. Lead the way, Soldier Man!” Lucien said excitedly.

***

Making their way down the hill, Hadvar pointed out a few landmarks. Bleak Falls Barrow as one of them. He said that it would always give him nightmares as a boy. Draugr creeping into his window and such. Callum looked in horrified amazement. He could see the man’s suspicion of the place. Kaidan was fairly indifferent, but mentioned how dangerous Draugr could be. However, Lucien was the exact opposite. He looked at it as if it were some archaeological wonder to be studied and extracted from. He was right, of course, but still.

Another landmark pointed out were the “Guardian Stones.”

“These here are the Guardian Stones. Three of thirteen ancient stones that dot Skyrim’s landscape. They’re said to—” Hadvar began

“Ah! The Guardian Stones!” Lucien excitedly interrupted “These are like the stars! People born under certain constellations are said to inhabit some of the power innately, but these stones are said to enhance the power you already have. That being said, you could always just use any old stone and receive their blessing. I don’t quite know how it works, though..” Lucien said approaching the Mage Stone. “It’s actually as if.. it’s calling out.. how odd.”

Lucien placed his hand on the stone, and the constellation of the mage on the stone began to shine a bright blue, and a beam of brilliant light shot out and into the skies above.

“I say! That was rather exciting!” Lucien exclaimed taking his hand off of the glowing beacon of a stone.

“You just touched it, yeah?” Kaidan said touching the Warrior stone, as the same happened to him.

“Marvelous! Simply marvelous!” Lucien exclaimed again

“So you.. just touch it?” Callum said approaching the Thief stone. “Like.. this?” as Callum put his palm on the stone, the stone lit up, noticeably brighter than the other two, and seemed to almost explode as the beam reached toward the heavens. “Well. That was different than yours..”

“Very fascinating!” Lucien said studying the Thief stone now. “I’d like to study these again when we get the chance!”

“Absolutely, Lucien! We’ll be back soon.” Callum said

“Well, are we done here?” Hadvar said impatiently before turning around and continuing the trek to Riverwood.

***

Upon reaching the outskirts of the town, Hadvar excitedly began to pick up his pace, as he saw his uncle.

“Uncle Alvor! Hello!” Hadvar said walking to his uncle’s side.

“Hadvar?! What are you doing here? Are you on leave from…” Alvor began as through the rain he saw the state of his nephew “Shor’s bones, what happened to you, boy?!”

“Shh… Uncle, please. Keep your voice down.” Hadvar said looking around nervously “I’m fine, but we should go inside to talk.”

“What’s going on? And who are they?” Alvor whispered to Hadvar.

“They’re friends. They saved my life, in fact. Come on, I’ll explain everything but we need to go inside.”

“Okay, okay. Come inside, then. My wife will get you all something to eat, and then you can tell me all about it.”

***

The inside of their house was quaint. A double bed on the top floor as you entered, and a single bed to your right. A child and her mother were already in the house.

“Sigrid! We have company!” Alvor exclaimed

“Hadvar? Hadvar! It is you! We’ve been so worried about you! Come, come. You must be so hungry! Sit down, and I’ll get you something to eat.” The woman said as she finished walking up the stairs at the left of the house as she rushed to the cooking pot in front of their fireplace.

“Now then, boy” Alvor said as he and Hadvar took their seats. “What’s the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?”

“I… don’t know where to start. You know I was assigned to Tullius’ guard.” Hadvar began as Sigrid put a bowl of soup in front of Hadvar “Thank you. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked… by a dragon!”

“A dragon?! That’s ridiculous. You’re not drunk… are you boy?”

“Husband, let him tell his story!” Sigrid said handing bowls to the team of men who were visiting their home as they thanked her.

“Not much more to tell, really. The dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion.” Hadvar said with a distant look in his eye. “I don’t know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I’d have made it out myself if not for my friends here.” He said shaking himself out of whatever stupor he was in. “I need to get back to Solitude. I need to let them know what’s happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay?”

“Of course!” Alvor said “Any friend of Hadvar’s is a friend of mine. I’m glad to help however I can. But… you’d probably rather spend your night in the inn. I can pay your way.”

“Oh, that won’t be necessary, sir. Thank you, though!” Lucien said patting his coin purse.

“Might not want to flaunt that, boy.” Alvor said eyeing Lucien up and down.

“Ah.. right.”

“But… I need your help. _We_ need your help. The Jarl in Whiterun needs to know about the dragon. Riverwood has no walls, no soldiers. Riverwood is defenseless. We need to let him know he needs to send whatever soldiers he can. If you’ll do that for me, we’ll be in your debt more than you realize.” Alvor said looking at Callum

“Of course. First thing in the morning, we’ll head out and seek an audience.” Callum said stoically

“Thank you all.” Alvor said looking at Hadvar. “For everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” Kaidan said as the three men exited the house and walked to the tavern where they spent their night drinking, Lucien and Callum drunkenly singing, the three separately bathing, and finally resting their heads for the night for the journey that they would have in the morning.


	11. The Way to Whiterun

Morning always comes too early when Skyrim depends on you, it seems.

“Good morning, team!” Lucien excitedly exclaimed, opening the door to the room shared by Kaidan and Callum.

The two grumblingly woke up, and suited up for day. From the sounds coming off of the roof, it was going to be a rainy one.

“Did you both sleep well?” Lucien asked “We have a big day ahead of us! Meeting a Jarl! How marvelous!”

“Well, Lucien. I don’t really know how meeting the Jarls works, but wouldn’t you need permission to approach first?” Callum said rubbing his eyes

“I hadn’t really thought of that. I suppose when we get there, we’ll just say it’s for the Jarl’s ears only!”

“Yeah, cause their housecarl won’t just cut you down right there.” Kaidan said polishing his armor.

“Well. We’ll think of something!”

“You’re the idea man, Lucien. You’ll figure it out before we get there, don’t worry.” Callum said calmly while putting on his clothes and boots.

***

The trio stepped outside and it was indeed raining. Not as bad as yesterday, but still a drizzle. At the end of the street was a bridge, which led a signpost detailing directions using an arrow pointing the way toward Whiterun.

The path down the mountain was a long, twisting one, lonely save for the three men, and a pack of wolves that had decided that they had just found their dinner. Down the path a ways, an Imperial Caravan transporting a bound prisoner were also making their way down the mountain. Gods know where they were bringing him, not our fight, not our problem. The guards didn’t give them any trouble, and allowed them to pass with a warning for getting just a tad too close.

Entering the beginnings of the Whiterun plains was surprisingly beautiful. Two bridges, one in front, and one to the left. Kaidan pointed out the one in front, and mentioned something of a bandit camp called “Valtheim.” However, next to the bridge was the base of Skyrim’s Courier Service. Customers and couriers could be seen coming and going, a couple of horses returning while another one leaves, all on journeys to different parts of Skyrim. Seemed like an interesting job.

To the left of the road was Honningbrew Meadery. Maven Black-Briar’s competitor. They both tasted very good in Callum’s opinion, but back in Riften, he had heard of people hating either one or the other. The meadery was large, and some beehives could be seen in front of it. Worker bees pollenating flowers near the road and inside the gates.

“What wonderful creatures, bees are! Did you know bees have two stomachs?” Lucien said excitedly looking at the hives before realizing that the other two were already up the road, and he continued on.

In the distance, sound of a large battle could be heard, and it was easy to spot the giant stomping around and throwing its club to the ground, but what was fighting it? As the team grew closer, the giant was felled, and as they approached the scene, a woman approached them.

“Well, then. That’s taken care of. No thanks to you.” She said rudely

“We were all the bloody way back there. How in Arkay’s name were we supposed to rush over here?” Kaidan began “Besides. With your cockiness alone, I suppose that Giant was no match. You didn’t need our help.”

“Certainly not! But a true warrior would’ve relished the opportunity to on a giant.” She said stoically. “That’s why I’m here with my Shield-Brothers.”

“Ah. Companions. Should’ve known it was the blood companions.”

“Who’re the companions?” Callum asked

“An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? We’re an order of warriors. We’re brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems… if the coin is good enough. Name’s Aela, by the way.”

“You lot sound like mercenaries. Would you mind up to three more in your little order?” Callum said shifting eyes from Aela to Kaidan

“Not for me to say.” She said looking toward the dead giant “You’ll have to talk to our harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane, up in Jorrvaskr. The old man’s got good sense for people. One look in your eyes, and he can tell your worth. Good luck, if you go to him.”

“We are _not_ joining an order of mercenaries” Lucien said as the group moved up the road. “Are we?...”

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see how things go with the Jarl. Besides, they seem like they’d be good against a dragon. Don’t you think?” Callum said jokingly

“Well, yes, but, oh, fine..”

***

Reaching the city gates, the trio were greeted by a couple of guards.

“Halt!” exclaimed one while putting their hand on their weapon.

“Cities closed with the dragons about.” Said the other one “Official business only.”

“Ah, yes. Well, you see” Lucien said as he began approaching the guard. “These two were at Helgen during the dragon attack! And Riverwood is calling for the Jarls aid in defense.”

Looking the team up and down, the second guard looked at the first and opened the lock on the large gate into the city.

“Fine. But don’t think the guard won’t have an eye on you!” he said pushing open the gate.

“Of course. Thank you again!” Lucien said while stepping through the gate.

“Welcome to Whiterun.” The second guard said with a chuckle

As the team entered the city, it was definitely less crowded than Windhelm, but still too crowded for the likes of Callum. It was… what’s the word Lucien always uses? “Marvelous!” To the near immediate left was a shop called the “Drunken Huntsman.” Funny name, probably not as funny of a story. To the right was a smithy and shop, with the smith woman being harassed by a man dressed in Imperial armor. It was clear that he probably hadn’t served in the legion, but idolized them greatly. To the left could be seen a housing district, and to the right, past the smithy could be seen another housing district. These looking as if for the less fortunate of Whiterun. Going up the pathway led into the rather large market district surrounded by a general goods store, an alchemist shop, and the inn at the end of the forward path. Surrounding the well in the center were several market stalls selling whatever they could to get by. Meats, produce, one woman was even selling jewelry made by “The Finest Blacksmith in Skyrim!”

As they moved their way left of the inn, there was a staircase that led to a large, rather dead tree gated in by a wonderful stream of water and a gazebo. Passing by, Callum heard a priestess call it the “Gildergreen” To the right of the large tree was Jorrvaskr, the Companion’s mead hall. To the right was the rest of the housing district that they had seen before, as well as a Temple to Kynareth. Nearby there was a couple arguing about a sword and bandits. “I’ll talk to them later. Could be some more work for us” Callum thought to himself.

Approaching the stairs leading to the extremely large palace, there was a man on the right near a large statue of Talos, screaming nonsense about the Ninth Divine.

“He does know the White-Gold Concordat outlawed Talos worship, right?” Lucien asked, confused.

“I’m pretty sure he knows, Lucien. Come on, we’re close to Dragonsreach. We need to get to the Jarl.” Kaidan said pushing the team along.

Climbing up the rather large set of stairs, led to decorative grand bridge and a door fit for a giant with braziers on either side.

“Well, are we all ready?” Kaidan asked, turning around to face the group before pushing the door open.

“I think so. How bad can it be? It’s just one man.” Callum said nervously

“Oh, this is going to be so exciting!” Lucien exclaimed

“Alright then. Here goes nothing.” Kaidan said placing his hands on the door.


	12. The Jarls Request.

As the large wooden door swung open, the trio were amazed at the beauty and size of the palace.

“Here we are! Dragonsreach. Spectacular, isn’t it?” Lucien said excitedly “Now, let’s go chat to the man in the big fancy chair.”

Banners and suits of armor lined the entrance. Up the stairs was a large area for dining and feasting. A large fire in the middle of two large tables, fit for feasts. In the middle of them was a large fire pit, with skeletonized dragon delicately, yet firmly, attached to the ceiling above. On the right side was what seemed to be a large, well-stocked kitchen area. On the right, a large research area, filled to the brim with magical equipment and alchemical ingredients, and at the back of the room was the Jarl and his Steward, and housecarl were all arguing over dragons.

“I only counsel cation, my lord.” The steward mentioned to the Jarl. “We cannot afford to act rashly in times like these.”  
“What would you have me do then?” The Jarl said angrily. “Nothing?!”  
“My Lord, please. This is no time for rash action.” The steward persisted. “I just think we need more information. I just---”

As the trio were approaching, the Dunmer housecarl approached them, sword drawn.

“What is the meaning of this interruption?! Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors.” She said angrily  
“Please, madame. These two have information about the dragon attack on Helgen.” Lucien said patiently  
“You know about Helgen?” She said sheathing her sword. “The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach.”  
“Thank you.” Callum said while bowing to her.

As they approached, the Steward and Jarl stopped arguing, and the Jarl was first to speak.

“Who is this then?” Balgruuf said questioning, still sounding quite angry.  
“I am Callum. These are my friends, Kaidan, and Lucien.”  
“So.. I heard that you were at Helgen? You saw this ‘dragon’ with your own eyes, then?”  
“Yes, my Jarl. We were passing through on our way to Falkreath. The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak, and then the dragon appeared out of nowhere.”  
“I should have guessed Ulfric would’ve been mixed up in all of this.” Balgruuf said turning to his Steward, now standing at his side. “What say you now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?!”  
“My lord—” Proventus began before being cut off by the housecarl  
“My lord, we need to send troops to Riverwood at once. It is in the most immediate danger.” She said worriedly “If that dragon is lurking in those mountains…”  
“The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation!” Proventus interrupted “He’ll assume we’re preparing to join Ulfric’s side and attack him! We should not---”  
“Enough!” The Jarls voice rang through the hallways “I will not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once.”  
“Yes, my Jarl.” The housecarl said smugly, looking at the steward and bowing before taking her leave.  
“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll return to my duties.” Proventus said defeatedly  
“That would be best.” Balgruuf returned quickly before turning his gaze back to the trio of men who, at this point, had just been standing there somewhat awkwardly. “Well done. You’ve sought me out, on your own initiative. You’ve done Whiterun a great service, and I won’t soon forget it. Here, take this armor as a small token of my esteem, it seems you need it.” He said looking at the unarmored Callum while a servant brought over some dark leather armor.  
“Thank you, my lord.” Callum said while taking the armor  
“There is one more thing that I would ask for you to do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps.” Balgruuf said looking at the heavily armored Kaidan. “Come, let’s go find Farengar, my court wizard. He’s been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… rumors of dragons.” He said getting up and motioning to be followed.

Following the Jarl to the room filled with magical accoutrement, the four entered the room to see the wizard placing his hands and scratching his head at the enchanting table.

“Farengar!” The Jarl said while entering the room. “I believe I’ve found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill them in with the details.”  
“Yes, yes.” Farengar sighed as he turned around and began walking toward the men as the Jarl left the room. “So… Balgruuf things you can be of use to me? Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me.”

Kaidan must have shot him a dirty look because Farengar’s face scrunched after the sentence.

“Well, I say ‘fetch.’ What I really mean is delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet which may or may not actually be there.”  
“What the hell does this have to do with dragons?” Callum said eyeing the wizard as if he were a madman  
“Ah, no mere brute mercenary, but a thinker – perhaps even a scholar?” Farengar said sarcastically while sighing. “You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as being mere fantasies. Rumors. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls out of his experience as being impossible.” He said while turning around and grabbing a book out of a pile “But, I began to search for as much information as I could find about these dragons. Where had they gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?”   
“What is all of this talk leading to?” Kaidan said, obviously annoyed at this point.  
“I, uh… learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow. A “Dragonstone,” said to contain a map of ancient dragon burial sites. I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet – no doubt interred in the main chamber – and bring it back to me. Simplicity itself.” The wizard said condescendingly.  
“Right.. anything you can tell us about Bleak Falls Barrow?” Callum said, also clearly annoyed at this wizard.  
“It’s an old tomb, built by ancient Nords, dating back to perhaps the Dragon War itself. It’s near the miserable little village of Riverwood south of here. I’m sure someone there could point you in the right direction.”  
“And just how do you know that this tablet is in this Barrow?” Lucien interjected “We’re not just going to risk our lives for nothing.”  
“Well, I must preserve some professional secrets, mustn’t I? I have my sources… they’re very reliable.” The wizard said smugly.  
“Alright, well, goodbye. We’ll see you soon enough.” Callum said ushering the other two men outside of the room.  
“Wizards. Always so stuck up.” Kaidan said after they reached outside of the earshot of Farengar.  
“Hey. I take offense to that.” Lucien quickly snapped back.  
“Yeah, yeah. Sorry and all that.”  
“But isn’t this just exciting? We’re off to explore a genuine Nordic ruin!” Lucien said shifting his mood. “There’ll be so much to study! So much to record! What fun! …So long as the place isn’t full of ancient Nordic zombies, of course. But then, what are the chances of that?”  
“In Skyrim? High. Very high.” Kaidan retorted “Draugr are damn near everywhere in those ruins.”  
“Okay, okay. Enough of this.” Callum said, obviously still annoyed. “We need to kit out Lucien, new sword, armor instead of those clothes. Some Silver if we can find it. And we need to rest and eat for the night.”  
“I agree.”  
“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Lucien said looking down, picking at his clothes.

Kaidan and Callum laughed at Lucien, and then the three made their way to the Bannered Mare for drinks, food, and a place to lay their heads for the night.


	13. The Nightmare

Running, hiding, exhaustion, stifling tears. Heavy tingling sensation, hair rising, the smell of a thunderstorm, then… extreme pain. Screaming out in pain, the unsheathing of a sword, the draw of a bowstring, the crackle of lightning returning from whence it came, and then reforming.

“Come on out, girl.” A female Altmer voice rang out “Come on out, Karliana! You’re only making it worse for yourself, my dear.”  
“We won’t kill you if you comply!” another Altmer voice said while laughing.

Heavy breathing. The Silver-Eyed Girl fighting back tears before rushing to another hiding spot, an arrow filled with crackling energy whizzing past her head as she ran.

Convulsed screaming from a third male Altmer voice as another rang out followed by the smell of electricity.

“You idiot! Do not aim for her head! We need her alive!” the female’s voice rang alongside the convulsed sounds gurgling out of the male before regaining composure.

“Sorry… Madame Filiandra…”

More heavy breathing before a calm. It felt as if something had taken over her entire body before she stepped out into the view of the Thalmor.

“Ah.” The Altmer woman said “So very good to see you. Now, if you would kindly come with us.”  
“She will not come with you.” The girl’s voice rang out, echoing as if several people were speaking at once. Her eyes began shining a brilliant silver light, temporarily blinding the three Altmer. “She is my child. The last of my children. You are lucky I have chosen to spare you. Do not chase her, or you will face my wrath.” And with a flash of light, the girl was gone. 

It was then that Callum woke, shooting up to a sitting position on his bed, screaming and in a sweat. Eyes burning, and familiar tingling and burning pains on his temples.

“Woah now, hey. Hey!” a comfortable and familiar voice whispered as a warm touch fell on Callum’s back.  
“Ka-Kai? Kaidan. I… I…” Callum said trying to catch his breath.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay now. It was just a nightmare. You’re here, you’re safe. Do you want to talk about it?” Kaidan whispered, attempting to soothe his friend.  
“Not today… not right now. I don’t even remember half of it…” Callum said rubbing his temples in pain. “Gods, I have such a headache.”  
“Probably all that drink last night. We should probably just keep in Whiterun for today. Try and get you some rest. Why don’t you take a relaxing warm bath in the basement downstairs?”  
“Yeah… yeah. That’s… probably for the best.” Callum whispered back as he stood with Kaidan’s help. “You’re… a great friend, Kaidan. I will never be able to repay you for any of the help you’ve given me since we’ve known each other…”  
“You keep saying that. But I don’t want repayment. There’s a reason I aid you, and it’s because we’re friends. So, remember, you owe me nothing. I owe you my life. You saved me when you could’ve left me. That could never be repaid. Now go, bathe, we’ll eat, drink, and be merry today. No worries.”

***

“So, Callum.” Lucien began as the three were eating their lunch consisting of fresh meat and produce from the market stalls. “Where are you from? What’s your ‘Story?’ as they say.”  
“Well, where do you want me to start? Let’s see… I was born 29th of Last Seed, nearly 21 years ago.” Callum started before being cut off.  
“29th of Last Seed?” Lucien said with excitement in his voice “Well, that’s mere days away! Why, today’s the 24th!” He said with a large grin plastered on his face.  
“Is it? I haven’t… noticed the day recently. Anyway.” Callum continued “I’m one of twins. My sister’s name is Frejda, she lives… somewhere in Cyrodiil. She never told me exactly where she was going to move. I should figure that out. No matter. I was born in Bruma, had both parents until the Thalmor decided to publicly execute my ex-blade mother.”  
“By Mara…” Kaidan said, looking at Callum with deep concern in his eyes.  
“After that, we carried her sword in her honor. My father, my sister and I all lived… well kind of like Kaidan, to be honest. Nomads. Mostly in the wilds, here in Skyrim.” Callum said thoughtfully. “It was decent. Father taught me how to make weapons and stuff. From there it was easy to learn how to fashion other things.”  
“Wait… you make weapons?!” Lucien quickly questioned. “Then why don’t you make me equipment before we head out?”  
“I definitely can, though it will take much more time than buying one, or looting it.” Callum returned kindly. “But, continuing on. After we were… what? 14? Maybe 15… The Thalmor finally caught up with us, and while my sister and I were away, we found my father with one of their daggers stuck in his back. After that, my sister and I felt it best for us to split up. She went her way to Cyrodiil, probably to our old house, thinking about it.”  
“By all the Gods, Callum.” Lucien said staring at his traveling companion. “Then what happened?”  
“I continued my nomadic life here. I was chased by the Thalmor a couple of times, nothing serious. They never managed to catch me until the last time. I did one thing that I wasn’t entirely proud of, but it ended very well if you ask me. Eventually I ran with a couple of mercenaries, collecting bounties on animals or giants who became nuisances. The group split, and eventually I took this job with… in… uh… Well, I honestly don’t remember. There are these… gaps in different places. Memories gone. Not forgotten, but just… gone. I don’t think they’ll come back, but it’s probably for the best, honestly.”  
“Wait, hold on. You’re just now telling us you have memory loss?” Kaidan questioned  
“Yes, well… it never came up until now.” Callum said solemnly  
“How do you not remember? Did something happen?” Lucien questioned with a little bit of fruit in his mouth  
“Well. I remember being near Riften… there was a lot of pain in the back of my head. Like someone sliced through it with a dagger… or maybe an arrow? After that, I woke up at Heartwood Mill. The little family there nursed me back to health. I didn’t care what happened, just that I was alive. Then I made my way north to Windhelm. Then Jarl Ulfric killed the blasted King. Thalmor began crawling around, I got way too nervous so I left.” Callum said staring into the void. “Thalmor caught me around Mixwater Mill. I don’t know how long I was there in their little prison. The entire time was like a… a blur. One long painful blur. They uh… they practiced something on me that she called ‘shock therapy.’ They used their shock magic on my head. Trying to get me to confess to something. They kept saying something about my eyes… I honestly don’t remember anymore. It’s all just a fog.”  
“By the Eight. That’s absolutely terrible. I am so sorry Callum.” Lucien said as he took hold of Callum’s arm closest to him. “So, so sorry.”  
“Yeah, they didn’t really use their magics on me.” Kaidan said remembering his own time at the abandoned prison. “Just whips and blades to try to tell them about my sword. Same as you, though. I know nothing.”  
“My word!” Lucien exclaimed “I can’t believe that you two went through so much trauma… I am so sorry, my friends.”  
“Yeah, well. I’d really rather not talk about it anymore, if that’s okay.” Callum replied quickly  
“Of course.” Lucien replied  
“Agreed.” Kaidan quickly added.

***

“Hello, and welcome to Warmaiden’s!” a deep Nordic voice rang out as the blonde man entered the store.  
“Hello, good sir! My name is Lucien Flavius.”  
“Ulfberth War-Bear. What can I do for you, Lucien? Looking to protect yourself, or deal some damage?”  
“Well, you see, definitely a bit of both. See my two friends and I are going on somewhat of a quest and they’ve leant me some money to buy some equipment. So, I definitely need armor, preferably something light. I doubt I could lug anything heavy around. Also, maybe some good steal or a bow?”  
“Well, I have a good hide tunic, bracers, and some leather boots ready. They look like they’d fit you perfectly. And my wife can have a hunting bow for you by end of day.”  
“Marvelous! And uh… huh much will this cost me?”  
“Oh, we won’t worry about that for now. How about we get you in back and get you fitted in your armor?”

***

A few hours, and many drinks shared between Kaidan and Callum later, Lucien walked happily and proudly back into the tavern in his new armor, bow strapped over his shoulders. At the sight of him, the two men burst into a drunken laughter.

“Lucien! What in the world are you wearing?” blurted Callum through the laughter  
“You’re dressed like a damned bandit.” Kaidan chuckled  
“I look… why didn’t anyone say I look like a bandit?!” Lucien questioned, obviously now flustered.  
“Because you definitely don’t look like a threat.” Callum responded jokingly as Lucien cracked a smile.

The men continued joking, drinking, and eating before Kaidan and Callum drunkenly stumbled to their rooms with Lucien’s help. Callum hoping for a night of peace instead of a return of his nightmares.


	14. Return to Riverwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for violence (self-defense against animals) for the first paragraph, feel free to skip it as it is just flavor.

The rain pours as the sound of a blade sheathing itself into furry flesh followed by a splatter of blood as it unsheathes, and a thud as the wolf falls. Another splatter as an arrow whizzes into the side of the head of another wolf with another thuds. Howls of searing pain before silence as another one chokes on the flames coming from its own fur. The barks and whines of 3 others as they run away.

\---

“Callum! Watch yourself with those arrows. I mean sure you got it good, but at least let me know to move to the left.” Kaidan laughed as he sheathed his sword.  
“Hey, but what about Lucien with those flames?” Callum said patting Lucien on the back before approaching Kaidan further on the road, “I thought you said you weren’t that good!”  
“You’re really impressed? Those are basic spells.” Lucien said panting and looking surprised.  
“Yeah, of course. I can’t do magic. Maybe later you could actually show me that healing spell you do?”  
“You want to learn Restoration? I could absolutely do that when we get some spare time.”  
“Speaking of spare time, we need to spend some of ours getting more supplies for the journey.” Kaidan said leading the group toward the split in the road toward the small village ahead “  
“Oh, Riverwood again!” Lucien exclaimed “How I do like this little village. They were very nice. Maybe we could see Alvor again?”  
“If we have time, sure. But we definitely need some food and arrows for the journey.” Callum said pointing out the unlit forge through the rain.  
“Besides, don’t think he’s working today.”  
“To the General Store then.” Kaidan replied before stepping ahead of the group.

***

As they approached the large two-story shop in the middle of the village there were loud voices arguing past the door, and as the heat from the inside rushed against their faces, as did the voices of the two inside.

“Well, one of us has to do something Lucan!” a feminine voice raised in anger  
“I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!” The man said from behind the shop bar.  
“Well, what are you going to do then, huh? Let’s hear it!”  
“Camilla, we are done talking about this.” He said quite sternly as she raised her hands in defeat. “Besides, we have customers. Welcome to the Riverwood Trader. I don’t know what you overheard, but we’re still open.”  
“Did something happen?” Lucien questioned in a caring tone. “You’re both quite upset.”  
“Yeah we uh… just had a bit of a break-in. We still have plenty, though! They only seemed to be after one thing.” Lucan replied while placing his hands on the counter and hanging his head “An ornament, solid gold. It was wonderful. Shape of a skinny dragon’s claw with these carvings on the back.”  
“Well… what was it? Did it have a purpose of any kind? Why would they only steal that one thing?” Lucien asked  
“It’s said to be used in some of the ancient Nordic burial sites.”  
“Oh, yes! The Hall of Stories! I’ve read about those claws.” Lucien said excitedly “We could… get your claw back. If that’s okay with you two?”  
“Sure, I guess.” Callum replied looking at Kaidan  
“Why not?” said Kaidan shrugging  
“Oh. You’d do that for me? Tell you what. We have coin coming in from our shipments, it’s all yours if you bring that claw back! Did you hear that Camilla?!”  
“How wonderful!” the sister replied  
“Now, if you’re going to get those thieves, you should head to the barrow! Up the mountain northwest of town.”  
“I suppose it’s too much to ask that these bandits will just hand that claw over if we ask them nicely?” Lucien whispered as Lucan headed to the table where Camilla was sitting.  
“Now you don’t have to be stupid and go yourself.” Lucan said demeaningly to his sister  
“Oh yeah?! Well I think your new little helper needs a guide out of town!”  
“Oh... no, that’s okay. Really. We were already on our way there, we just need some food and arrows.” Callum said denying the help “Maybe some potions, or something.”  
“Sure, like I said, still open, welcome to browse.” Lucan said standing and showing the trio around the store.


	15. A Bleak Entrance

“I say, those people up ahead don’t seem very happy with each other.” Lucien hushed as the three began stalking ahead. It was some of the bandits that Lucan was talking about in the old watchtower.

And old, crumbling building stood a ways away from the group with two men shouting at each other with indiscernible words.

“Seems to me like they’re fighting each other.” Callum whispered, cocking his head in confusion.

“Probably just fighting over the last huff of Skooma.” Kaidan grunted. “We have two choices here. Charge right in, or we can try to shoot them from here. Callum, more specifically.”  
“What?! Why me?”

“Because you’re the best shot out of all of us.” Lucien whispered

“He’s right Callum.” Kaidan replied

“Fine. Fine. What’s another dead body on my hands?” Callum sighed.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in. Hold. Knock. Aim. Breathe out and fire. As the other man turned and crossed the bridge into the watchtower, the first one fell by the tree he was pouting under.

“Good shot.” Kaidan whispered

“Yeah, yeah. Just let the other guy see his friend.” Callum sighed having taken only his second life.

Angry words spouted from the tower as the man walked back toward the tree near his now deceased friend. As he drew closer, Callum readied himself, counting breaths, knocking arrow, and waiting. Just like the hunts he and his father would go on when he was young. The man approached his comrade, and the moment he realized that he had perished, he too had found an arrow fatally in his skull.

“Do you think that’s all of them?” Lucien whispered as the group began moving forward

“No. One more. He was up top, but moved below. Into the tower.” Callum replied callously, hurrying his pace slightly.

As they approached the tower it became more obvious that Callum was right, and it wasn’t long before the man charged down the stairs before being swiftly cut down by Kaidan.

“Now that’s it.” Callum sighed.

***

Crossing around the mountain, the sight of Bleak Falls Barrow quickly shot into view. It was impressive, very impressive. Lucien let out a quick “My word!” before he was hushed by his companions. The ancient tomb could have easily been classified as a village, maybe even a town in size. Before long, the men realized that their awe would have to be cut short because more voices could be heard.

“More bandits.” Kaidan said crouching, creeping forward slowly.

More bandits. More people to kill. More lives to reluctantly snuff out. They would just as quickly take Callum’s given half the chance, and that’s the only reason he can accept their deaths. He can mourn later.

“I am vengeance… I am the night… I am” Lucien began before getting glares from both of his bodyguards. “Making noise. I am so sorry.”

As they approached closer and closer to the steps, more and more bandits could easily be seen, and easily be dispatched. That was, before three of them noticed that two of them suddenly dropped from arrows flying from the bottom of the staircase. It was then that Lucien and Kaidan had to get involved with Magic and Might.

***

Quietly opening the giant door into the Barrow, it was obvious that these bandits had been set up here for at least a few days. Fire roaring, surrounded by bedrolls, dead skeevers, and dead bandits littered the from hallway. Add two more bodies from arrows shot in unison from Kaidan and Callum toward the end of the room, and the front of the Barrow was clear of hostile parties.

“The cold stink of undeath.” Kaidan whispered as the party went on.

“Yeah. Hopefully it won’t be too much for us to handle.” Callum replied nervously

“Are you sure we’re going to the right way?” Lucien whispered another time later on before receiving more glares.

Before long the winding hallways lead to a large room with a single bandit in it. As Callum drew back his bow, he felt a hand on his shoulder and relaxed.

“Hold on.” Lucien whispered. “He’s trying to solve that puzzle. Let him pull the lever, let’s see what happens first.”

Just as Lucien finished, the man yanked the lever back and what must have been hundreds of darts trailed by poison shot out from around him and before he had a chance to run, he was dead.

“Great call, Lucien.” Kaidan said, obviously impressed.

The puzzle itself was rather quickly found out, and the men continued on.

***

Continuing down the paths that seemed to have been laid out in no specific order, it began to get darker and covered in large webs. Somewhere where the bandits hadn’t touched. Perhaps they had, but left it alone or maybe they were too afraid to touch it. Continuing slowly down the hall, a loud voice could be heard after Lucien tripped on an urn, shattering it.

“Is… is someone coming?!” shouted a male. Dunmer by the sound. “Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I ran ahead with the claw, but I need help!”

As the team rounded the hallway, in front of them was a doorway completely covered in webbing. It wasn’t long before Lucien used his flames to burn them away, but the noise and light had obviously attracted something. Stirring could be heard from the ceiling, and chittering of a spider. Yet this one sounded deeper. Larger.

“Oh no! Not again!” The Dunmer screamed as a ginormous Frostbite Spider lowered from an only slightly larger hole in the ceiling.

“Bloody hell!” Kaidan exclaimed drawing his sword and standing ready to defend his companions.


	16. The Secret of Bleak Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for more violence.

The room became lit. Webs set aflame with the smell of magicka, burning poison and spider fur filling the air. A cry falls out as Kaidan gifts the large creature its final breath.

“That was… really something.” Callum said panting picking what arrows he could out of the giant spider corpse.

“Help me! Help! You. Over here! Don’t leave me, for Arkay’s sake!” the Dunmer screamed out once again

“Wait your turn!” Callum yelled out uncharacteristically as the three other men in the room all just stared at him. After extracting some of the poison from the spider’s sacks, he approached the man strung up by webs in the closed doorway.

“Well, you all killed it! Now please, cut me down before anything else shows up.”

“Where is the claw?” Callum asked

“Yes! Yes! The Claw! I know how it works! The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories! I know how it all fits!” he exclaimed with a fake smile on his face “Help me down, and I’ll show you! You won’t believe the power the Nords have hidden there.”

“Fine. My friend Lucien will burn your webs.” Callum said dipping an arrow in his newly acquired venom before sticking it near the Dunmers neck. “But after that, you’re giving up the claw, or you’re dying. Maybe both. I don’t really care today.”

Looking nervously at Callum, Lucien began burning the sides of the webs, trying not to harm the man in the webs.

“Ah! Yes! I can feel it coming free!”

And with that, he was released from his prison. His body fell on the ground from the sudden weight he now felt. As he stood up, he smiled smugly and began talking

“Fools! You think I wo---” and before finishing, the poisoned arrow found it’s way into the man’s heart before he could run.

“I told you. I warned you.” Callum said searching through the mans pack as he just stared up toward the ceiling.

***

“Cal… are you okay?” Kaidan asked grabbing Callum’s shoulder and stopping him in his tracks after entering through the room and into the catacombs.

“No, Kaidan. I’m not okay.” Callum whispered, pointing out the Draugr whose eyes opened with a glow before once again closing.

“We’re talking about this later.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Continuing on, Callum drew back his bow and fired on a Draugr that could easily be seen across the room. Even as the arrow found its mark, the Draugr awoke and pressed on as if no damage had been done. Kaidan’s sword seemed to not be doing much damage either. It wasn’t until Lucien’s flames began licking up the undead creature’s armor and skin did it begin to lose its “longevity.” It soon became obvious that anything but silver and magic would do any serious harm to these things.

Walking up and down the hallways and rooms of the Barrow showed many traps and many more Draugr.

Eventually approaching upon a long room lit by braziers and adorned with ancient carvings.

“My word!” Lucien exclaimed, running toward the carvings and scribbling down what he could. “This must be the Hall of Stories! Do you mind if we stay here for a little while? Allow me to sketch this and document what we’ve seen so far?”

“Well, this is what you paid us for Lucien. We can definitely use the little bit of rest.” Kaidan said sitting near a brazier for heat and beckoning Callum over.

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Callum sat next to Kaidan. “Yes, Kaidan? Can I help you?”

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you?” Kaidan said glaring daggers at Callum. “Did something snap inside of you? Did Sheogorath plague your mind? How about Molag Bal? No? Then what is with the anger and callousness?”

“I’m just… I’m not okay. I’m sorry. I have ended… what? At least 7 maybe 8 lives today.” Callum said with a defeated sigh. “There’s just… no getting past killing anymore is there?”  
“No. And they would’ve just as soon killed you. But you can’t think about it too hard. There’s nothing that can be done now.” Kaidan said gently placing his hand on Callum’s shoulder before squeezing it “So, give up the shitty attitude, and maybe we can talk about this more in the future. We have important things to do. After that, we can do what you wish. Besides, I’m sure that you made Lucien wet his pants back there. But for now, we need to get the Dragonstone.”

“Yeah. Kaidan, I’m sorry. I’ll apologize to Lucien as well.” Callum chuckled

“Good. Come on then, help me with this sword.”

***

“Alright! I do believe I have enough for now!” Lucien exclaimed happily. “Are you both ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Callum said standing with Kaidan’s help.

“Now, I’ve read about these claws. If you look at the back of it, and look at the door, there are matching symbols. So if you just turn them…” Lucien said before pushing the symbols on the rings of the door to match the order of symbols on the claw. “And then we just put this in the lock, and…” And with a swift turn of the claw and taking it back, the door shuttered itself open slowly. “Marvelous!” Lucien exclaimed happily

“Well done, Lucien.” Kaidan said before patting him roughly on the shoulder before soldiering forward.

“Ah, yes. Well. No problem!”

Continuing on past the door was a staircase which lead to a large room. Obviously carved out of the inside of the mountain. Crossing the bridge and heading near the raised platform where two braziers surrounding an ancient coffin, the team stopped as Callum began to look around.

“Did… do you hear that?” Callum asked confusedly looking around at the entire area.

“Hear what, Callum?” Lucien asked just as confused as Callum was.

“I don’t hear much more than us and the bats. Are you alright?” Kaidan asked, obviously concerned

“Yeah, it’s just… there’s a banging… drums? No. Chanting. It’s coming from… over there.” Callum said before his eyes glossed over and he slowly approached the large wall covered in carvings of an unknown language.

“Callum? Callum! Come here, what are you doing?”

“Wait, Kaidan. Hold on. Let’s see what happens.” Lucien said holding Kaidan back

“He isn’t one of your experiments Lucien!”

“Just wait. For me.”

As Callum walked closer and closer to the wall he began reaching out and touched the wall. As he did, a loud noise triggered behind Lucien and Kaidan as the ancient coffin opened and out from it slowly awoke a Draugr. One of greater power than any of the others in the entire Barrow. However, between Kaidan’s strength and the full brunt of Lucien’s flames the creature was dispatched just as it was about to swing down on Callum, still stuck touching the wall.

“Callum!” Kaidan shouted at him as he tried shaking him. “Callum, snap out of it!”

“ ** _Fus_**.” Callum replied before his eyes flashed a bright silver light and he stumbled back before Kaidan caught him and the two sat on the ground.

“Are you okay?! What was that?”

“I.. I am okay. I don’t know what that was. But, I’m fine. Did you get the Dragonstone?”

“I got it!” Lucien happily exclaimed coming back up from reaching in the now empty coffin before placing it on the nearby table and studying it.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need a minute?” Kaidan asked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just uh… just help me up?” Callum asked looking at Kaidan, still with a slight glow to his eyes. “So. Lucien. Find anything out yet?” He said stumbling toward the wizard.

“Yes, this is fascinating! Fascinating! It looks like a map of some description, and here, on the reverse… some sort of text!” Lucien replied without looking up from the stone. “I’m uncertain of the language, but it looks old… very old. Perhaps Farengar can tell us more.”

Staring at the stone, followed by the wall, then staring at Kaidan’s sword, Callum began making some connections, but didn’t voice anything, still feeling weak and pained from a headache that he had suddenly acquired after touching the wall.

“Come on then. We need to return to Whiterun and get this to Farengar.” Kaidan said helping Callum out via a secret exit that Lucien had found on the other side of the chamber.


	17. Returning the Dragonstone

The return to Riverwood was simple enough, crossing the river and following the same path that they did as they walked there from Helgen with Alvor. The three walked into the Riverwood Trader, and were warmly welcomed by Lucan, the shop owner.

“Welcome to the Riverwood Tr—Hey!” he began “It you three! Did you--- Did you find my Claw?”

“Yes. We have it right here, Lucan.”

“Y-you found it?! Haha! There it is! Strange… it uh seems smaller than I remember. Hah… funny thing, huh? Anyway, I’m putting this right back where it belongs. I—We’ll never forget this. You’ve done a great thing for us. And here, your coin.” He finished as he handed the three men 5 silvers each.

“No, thank _you_ , Lucan.” Kaidan replied before the three made their way outside of the store and into the Inn.

“What do you mean we can’t rent a room?! Where’s the innkeeper?” Lucien exclaimed at Orgnar, the bartender.

“Out. She owns the place, she does what she wants.” He replied in his gruff voice “That means inn’s closed. Bar’s still open, though. Feel free to sit and put your head down on the table for as long as you like. I won’t bother you.”

“This is simply preposterous!”

“Lucien, it’s fine. It won’t be the worst of our arrangements.” Callum quickly stopped him from saying more. “It’s either this or we go out into the wilds and sleep in cold bedrolls.”

“Fine, fine.”

***

“So, what happened before?” Kaidan said emptying his tankard and looking over at Callum “When you looked at that wall it was as if you fell into a... a trance.”

“You didn't hear anything? See anything?” Callum replied

“Uh... no? All I knew about those word walls is that they're usually some sort of a memorial. Never heard about them being magic.” Kaidan said with a pause. “But... it's clearly had an effect on you. Are you sure you're feeling alright?”

“It was like... a light was reaching out” Callum said, his eyes glossing over once again “and there was chanting.”

“Perhaps some magical way of communicating? It's the purpose of those memorials to deliver messages, after all. That court wizards might know more.” Kaidan replied signaling for more drink “But you didn't answer my question.”

“I'm fine, Kaidan. Really.” Callum said looking up from his own tankard, exhausted. “I just don't know how else to explain it is all.”

“Hey, there's no pressure to. I'd rather you take it easy than let some old magic scramble your brains.”

“So, what are we talking about over here?” Lucien interrupted

“Oh, nothing important. You know, you and I haven’t really talked much about _you,_ Lucien!” Callum said watching as Lucien sat to his right

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“Why are you here? In Skyrim that is. What brought you here?”

“So many things! The culture, the architecture, but most of all the enormous Dwemer presence here.” He began excitedly as he sipped his fresh tea “The technology the dwarves possessed all those years ago is miles beyond us, even today! The chance to study it all in person? I just couldn’t resist!”

“Well, that being said, is there anywhere in particular you’d like to see?”

“Well, I hadn’t mentioned it yet, but yes, there is. Somewhere in Skyrim there’s a Dwemer ruined called Dumzbthar.” He replied sipping his tea again before continuing just after swallowing “I came across a text referring to it in my last few months at the Arcane University.”

“Dumzbthar, eh? Sounds… interesting. Does it mean anything?”

“Well, Dwemeris is a fiddly language. Often the same words can have multiple meanings, but I’m fairly sure that it translates loosely to ‘Bound Ghosts.’”

“Bound Ghosts?” Kaidan said joining the conversation.

“Yes. That’s what piqued my curiosity – The use of Soul gems in Dwemer Automatons is well documented, but no one really knows much about their purpose of function. I thought that perhaps this place of ‘Bound Ghosts’ might be something to do with that, so I did more research but I just couldn’t find the location. My father is looking into it for me while I’m here on expedition. If he finds anything, he said he’ll let me know!”

“We can definitely go if he finds it out.” Callum replied

“We can?! Oh, thank you!”

“But, for now, more interrogation.” Callum chuckled

***

The sleepy, achy return to Whiterun was quite simple, no action, no bandits, no vicious wildlife. It wasn’t until the team returned to Dragonsreach that they had a little bit of action.

“You see? The terminology is clearly First Era, maybe earlier!” Farengar exclaimed to his hooded companion who was reading through a book on his desk. “I’m convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-refence the names with other later texts.”

“Good” the strikingly familiar voice of the hooded woman replied “I’m glad you’re making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers.”

“Oh, have no fear! The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest.” He replied “So I’m now able to devote most of my time to this research.”

“Time is running, Farengar, don’t forget. This isn’t some theoretical question. Dragons have come back.”

“Yes, yes. Don’t worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable…” He said dismissing her fear “Now, let me show you something else I found… very intriguing… I think your employers may be interested as well…”

The silence of the party was broken up by Lucien loudly clearing his throat

“Ah, yes. You three.” Farengar said looking back at the party “Ah! And you’ve brought me the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! Seems you _are_ a cute above the usual brutes the Jarl sends my way.”

“Excuse me?” Lucien began before being stopped by Callum

“Is there anything else?” Callum asked quickly ushering Lucien into Kaidan who took him out of the room.

“No, not right now. I’ll send a courier or something if I find something.”

“Sounds great. We’ll be waiting.”


	18. The Calm

Another night in the Bannered Mare. Hulda must really love the men by now. Not causing much of any trouble, and definitely putting more coin in her pockets from all of the food and drink that they buy on a daily basis. The men enjoy the inn well enough, too. Always warm, always inviting. The Whiterun crowd are enjoyable enough.

“Good Morning Kaidan! Good morning Callum!” Lucien exclaimed as the two unarmored men made their way downstairs from their respective bedrooms. “Not adventuring today?”

“Morning Lucien. Sleep well?” Kaidan said sitting next to the blonde Imperial who has also chosen not to get armored up today.

“Like a baby. Or… a log. A baby log! Yes. Like that.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kaidan said with a tinge of confusion

“How about you, Callum? How did you sleep?” Lucien asked as his other bodyguard sat down, brushing his fiery-red hair with his hand to attempt to give it some control.

“Just fine, Lucien. Thank you.”

“Great! So, seeing as we’re not armored today, it seems as if it’s another day of rest?” Lucien questioned excitedly

“Kaidan and I decided that we all need another day of rest. Especially since we haven’t been getting much of it lately.” Callum said finally settling on a comfortable position for his hair. “Plus, I’ve had this pulsing headache since I touched that wall.”

“Fair enough. That gives me time to go work with Farengar and compare notes from the Hall of Stories and that Dragonstone!”

“Yes, Lucien. Why don’t you go do that? We’ll be fine here alone.” Kaidan interjected

“Well. If you say so! I will see you both later then. Ta for now.” Lucien said before excitedly shooting up from his seat and returning moments later with handfuls of notes and books while rushing out of the front door. As soon as he left, the two men looked at each other and chuckled at their scholarly friend.

***

“What a lovely area of Whiterun this is!” Exclaimed Lucien as the trio were having their lunch under the large tree in the midst of the Wind District “Shame about the tree, though. Seems to be dying.”

“Isn’t it just?” replied a Nordic woman adorned in religious habits as she was tending to the gardens surrounding the tree. “The Gildergreen it’s called. It is—was a religious icon of Kyne. Used to be a great site of pilgrimage. Not so much anymore.” She said discouraged.

“Why haven’t they been coming?” Callum questioned

“A big dead tree isn’t very inspiring if you’re coming to worship the divine of wind and rains.” She answered, solemnly placing her hand on the tree. “Kynareth gives life, and we need a _living_ tree to be her symbol. I am Danica, by the way. Danica Pure-Spring.”

“Is there a way to revive it?” Kaidan questioned after finishing his lunch

“I’ve thought quite a lot of that. Trees like this? They never truly die. Merely… slumber.” She replied, perking slightly. “I think if we had some of the sap from her parent tree, we could wake up this child.”

“Then we get some sap! That can’t be too difficult!” Lucien exclaimed “Can it?”

“Very.” Danica replied. “Even if you could reach its parent, the Eldergleam, you couldn’t tap it. Not with any normal metal at least.”

“Then what would work?” Callum asked

“You see, the Eldergleam is older than men or mer. To tap it, you have to tap into the Old Magic. Only Hagravens would know what to do.” Danica sighed “I have heard of a weapon, however. One that was created for sacrificing Spriggans. They called it ‘Nettlebane.’”

“Well, give us a while and we can get that weapon for you. We’re currently waiting on a message from the Jarl’s Court Wizard within the next few days. After that matter is finished, we would be glad to assist.”

“Oh, thank you! Thank you! Your spirits are strong. Kynareth’s winds will guide your path. The weapon was last heard of in Orphan Rock. A small area in the mountains northeast of Helgen. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must return to my duties in the temple.”

“Hagravens are downright nasty.” Lucien began “But. I suppose it is worth tangling with them for a good cause like the Gildergreen.”

***

“Um… Callum?” Lucien questioned when the two were alone

“Yes?” Callum replied

“I’m sorry, but I keep meaning to give you this.” He said as he handed Callum an odd-looking spherical object the likes of which Callum had never seen. “Since this arrangement seems to be working out all right for us so far.”

“What… is it?” he questioned fiddling with the object

“Oh! It’s a Dwemer Resonant Sphere. Just something my father gave to me before I left home, for when I found myself someone to travel with.” He answered before taking out another one from his own pack and pressing a switch causing both to hum. “When activated, it resonates with its twin. Which, of course, I’ll always keep on my person. That way, if we’re ever separated, all you have to do is activate it, and we’ll be able to find each other, no matter the distance! Handy, right?”

“Very. Thank you very much Lucien!”

“Don’t mention it! I mean, hopefully we won’t have to use it very often. I’ll stick to you like a… like a… oh I don’t know… something sticky! Yep. That’s what I’ll do!”

“Quite.” Callum chuckled out before Kaidan returned from the downstairs bath of the Bannered Mare

“Ah! And the Half-Giant Barbarian returns!” Lucien mocked as Kaidan sat at the table.

“Barbarian?!” Kaidan replied before being hushed by Saadia, the Redguard waitress.

“It was a joke, Kaidan. Anyway, there’s something I’d like to ask you both since we’re here.”

“Something else?” Callum questioned

“Else?” Kaidan followed

“Never mind the else. Look. I know I’m not very good at… practical things. You know, combat.” Lucien began before being interrupted by Kaidan’s laughing until Cullum’s knee bumped into Kaidan’s. “Anyway. I rely on you to win our battles, and I shouldn’t. So, I suppose I was wondering… do you think you could train me?”

“I’d be happy to Lucien!” Callum began “However, your thing is magic. Not really archery or stealth.”

“Nor lugging around heavy armor and brandishing a longsword.” Kaidan interjected

“Well, that’s why I want you to teach me!” Lucien replied “Not really the heavy armor or longsword, but the archery and stealth. It would be very useful in many situations we’re in.”

“Then we start tonight on stealth.” Callum said coyly as Kaidan began chuckling and Lucien’s face fell in a position of realization.


	19. Before

“Twenty-eight… twenty-nine… thirty!” a young girl’s voice rang out in the midsummer’s day shrouded in the sounds of birds and dampened by the lush foliage of the Rift. “Ready or not Karliana! I’m coming to find you!” Laughter erupted from the girl as she began rushing around trying to find her “prey.”

Playful screams erupt from two girlish voices. “Damn you, sister! How do you always find me?”  
“You’re just always so easy to find.” The Seeker said smugly  
“Okay Frejda, okay. My turn!” Karliana replied joyfully “Run along! Count of thirty!!” 

More girlish laughter as Karliana begins counting and the footsteps of her sister rush away.

“Fourteen… fifteen… sixteen…” Karliana continued on before a scream of terror, seemingly shocking the ground around her. Rushing to the source, Karliana found her sister Frejda weeping over their father, bleeding heavily with a sword made of moonstone lodged in his chest. “Father!” 

***

“Good morning, Lucien!” the armored Half-Giant said smugly as the disheveled blonde Imperial made his way down the steps into the common area of the tavern.  
“Yes, good morning, Lucien. How was the training last night?” the fiery headed Imperial quipped with a smirk on his face  
“Yes, yes.” The exhausted Lucien groaned “Laugh at me now, but before you know it, I’ll be stealthier than… than… oh I don’t know. A mountain lion! Those could really creep up on you in Cyrodiil.”  
“Maybe one day you two can join the Thieves Guild.” Kaidan chuckled  
“Oh, no. I don’t think I would have the heart to ever steal anything.” Lucien replied “Maybe just sneak past some Draugr or bandits now and again.”  
“I don’t know, maybe I could.” Callum said thoughtfully “Only steal from those that deserve it. Give it to the beggars, you know? It’s not like I haven’t done it before.”  
“Done what? Steal?” Lucien questioned quite quickly  
“Yeah. I’ve been stealing since I was young. Pickpocketing, quick changing, I’ve practiced it all.” Callum replied “Mostly travelling merchants or main market stalls here and there. A young boy had to eat.”  
“I knew you were a shadow, but a thief as well?” Kaidan said looking Callum up and down “You continue to impress.”  
“What about you, Kaidan? Did you steal growing up?”  
“Not growing up, no. The Nord who raised me, Brynjar, he was a bounty hunter. So, we traveled all over Tamriel, and crisscrossed Skyrim. He trained me every day to fight. Learned to use a sword before I learned to read. But, we were able to survive off of bounties, and the land. There’s good game in Cyrodiil and Skyrim.”  
“Wait, where were your parents?” Lucien asked  
“Brynjar was as close of a father as I could’ve gotten. He always promised to tell me about my mother one day, but then died before he ever got around to it.” Kaidan said sadly “My sword belonged to her, or so he said.”  
“Wait. You said you were raised by a Nord, but you don’t look like a Nord.” Lucien mentioned before getting a swift kick by Callum.  
“Well aren’t you observant? No, that Atmoran Ice doesn’t flow through my veins. Brynjar never told me exactly what does. I’ve no Dragonskin ability, no Voice of the Emperor. My mother’s sword is the only clue I have.”  
“You know… speaking of your sword, Kaidan.” Callum began. “If you get some time, I’d like to look at it. I think I saw something earlier.”  
“What do you mean saw something?”  
“In Bleak Falls. The Word Wall, the Dragonstone. They bore similarities to the runes on your sword.”  
“Well then. I’d be happy if you could inspect it and see if there’s anything you can find out.”  
“The three of us can go up to Dragonsreach and compare mine and Farengar’s notes to your blade! It isn’t much but—” Lucien began before shouting could be heard from outside the tavern before a guard swung open the doors to the tavern.  
“Everyone stays inside!” she shouted “A Dragon may have been sighted!”  
“Well. Sounds like we’re going to Dragonsreach after all.” Kaidan mentioned while quickly standing


	20. The Storm

As the team rushed their way out of the Bannered Mare and into the rainy city. The sloshing of their boots mixed with those of Balgruuf’s housecarl and a guard made for quite a messy march. Between Lucien’s exclamations of a “real dragon!” and Irileth’s barking of orders to the passing guards, there was no room for any Kaidan or Callum to ask any questions about what was going on. Before they knew it, the party of 5 had reached the massive doors of Dragonsreach before bursting through them and rushing to Farengar’s area of the castle.

“Farengar!” the exasperated she-elf panted out to the shock of the Nordic Wizard as the anxious guard walked toward the stairs. “Farengar! You need to come at once! A Dragon’s been sighted nearby!”

The Wizard’s face near immediately went from pure shock to wonderous awe. “A Dragon?! How exciting! Where? What was it doing?!” he questioned wide-eyed, grabbing parchment, a capped inkwell, and a quill before rushing up toward Irileth and the three men that were following her.

“Farengar!” the elf reprimanded before yanking the Wizard up the nearby stairs “If this Dragon decides to attack Whiterun, I don’t know if we can stop it!”

Rushing up the stairs, the Jarl was already seen questioning the previous guard

“So.” He asked sternly “You tell me you came from the Western Watchtower?”

Nearly scared out of his boots already, the man could only find the strength to nod his head in agreement.

“It’s alright.” Irileth’s voice came out softly as she placed her hand on the man’s arm. “Tell him what you told me about the Dragon.”

“Uh… t-that’s right.” The young man began stuttering. “W-we saw it c-coming from the s-south…”

“How far?” Farengar questioned as he placed a glowing green hand on the man’s shoulder before the Magickal energy displaced itself through his body as Jarl Balgruuf nodded at Farengar in approval.

“It was fast.” The guard said in a completely different tone, yet still slightly frightened. “Faster than anything I’ve ever seen.”

“What did it do?” The Jarl questioned “Did it attack the Watchtower?!”

“No, my lord. It was only circling overhead as I ran… I had never run so fast in my life. I thought for sure it would come for me.” The young man replied with a thousand-yard stare past the Jarl.

“Good work, son.” The Jarl replied, patting the man on the shoulder. “We’ll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You’ve definitely earned it by far.” The guard bowed and rushed his way out of the palace before the Jarl turned to Irileth and sternly said “Irileth. Gather some more guardsmen and get down there.”

“I’ve already ordered some men to muster near the main gate, my lord.” She replied, almost proudly.

“Good. Don’t fail me.” Balgruuf mentioned before turning to the three men, who until this point seemed out of place. “There’s no time to stand on ceremony my friends.” He said before realizing who the men were. “I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this Dragon. You’ve survived them before, other than the men at the Watchtower, you’ve the most experience with these beasts.”

“Oh my! Getting near an actual dragon!” Lucien exclaimed quietly before receiving an elbow from Kaidan.

“I should come along.” Farengar mentioned, trying to hide his own excitement. “I would very much like to see this Dragon.”

“No.” Balgruuf barked “I cannot afford to risk all of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city if it gets this far.”  
“As you command, sire.” Farengar replied defeatedly

“I will take my leave then, my lord.” Irileth said before Balgruuf’s hand placed itself on her arm.

“Irileth. This is _not_ a death or glory mission.” He said sternly “I need to know what we’re dealing with, so be careful.” He said compassionately

“Don’t worry, my lord.” She said returning his tone of voice while looking him in the eyes. “I am the very soul of caution.”


	21. Dragon Rising

“I must admit” Lucien said panting as the three men were trailing behind Irileth and her four guards “I am a little anxious about the idea of confronting a live dragon in battle. I mean, it’s exciting! We get to see something hardly anyone else in Tamriel has ever laid eyes on! But equally… it might roast us alive.”

“Don’t worry, Lucien.” Callum said kindly. “Stay close to either of us and we’ll all come out of this just fine.”

“If you say so boss.” Lucien replied worriedly “I hope you’re right.”

***

As the rather large team of Dragon-hunters continued down the road to the tower, it became more obvious that _something_ had happened. The smoke was easily seen from over the hills near the entrance to Whiterun, but now it was very clear that the massive stone structure was furiously on fire. Everyone made their way toward a massive rock, all crouching behind it.

“No signs of any dragon now.” Irileth mentioned staring at the destroyed structure “but it’s clear they’ve been here.”

“What should we do housecarl?” a female guard questioned from the back

“Okay.” Irileth said while standing. “I know it looks bad, but we’ve got to figure out what’s happened.” She said searching the skies “And if that Dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we’re dealing with.”

Approaching the tower, the heat from the Dragon’s fires became hotter and hotter. It wasn’t long before a figured crept out toward the tower’s entrance, causing Kaidan to quickly draw his sword in defense before recognizing the guard’s armor of the cowering man.

“No! Get back!” he said nervously checking the skies “It’s still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor were just grabbed trying to make a run for it!”

“Guardsman!” Irileth exclaimed as she rushed to the tower entrance “What happened here?! Where’s this Dragon? Quickly now!”

“I don’t know!” the guard exclaimed back before a thunderous roar bellowed from the West. “Kynareth save us! Here it comes again!”

“Men!” Irileth yelled out “Here it comes! Find your cover and make every arrow count!”

Rushing to the top of the tower, Lucien and Callum let loose as many arrows as they could before it was able to reach the area. Callum had landed an arrow underneath a scale in it’s neck before it roared in pain. Tens more arrows were all fired toward the Dragon, some placing themselves in the wings or luckily under a scale.

“Brit grah!” a deep voice bellowed loudly from above “I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!”

“Did it just talk?!” Lucien exclaimed

“Less talking! More shooting!” Callum yelled before forcing Lucien into a defensive position behind a crenellation as the intense heat of the Dragon’s breath licked past them.

The two men rushed their way down the stairs and out of the tower, taking cover behind nearby debris as the dragon hovered, breathing its fiery breath down on all those fighting it.

“You are brave!” the deep voice bellowed once more “Balaan Hokoron! Your deaths will bring me honor!”

“Okay!” Lucien exclaimed nervously “It’s definitely talking to us!”

“Lucien!” Kaidan yelled from nearby. “Duck!”

Lucien went near fetal under his piece of cover as flames licked past him once more. Kaidan got a good shot in at the Dragon’s snout, causing it to turn in his direction as Callum took his opportunity.

“Ha! I have you now!” Callum exclaimed as he fired an arrow, piercing the eye of the giant winged beast before it yelled out, turned toward Callum and growled out with its eye bleeding profusely.

“Thurri du hin sillie ko Sovngarde!”

“Hraaghh!!!” yelled out a guard as the beast turned its head and released a torrent of flames, burning the man who was dead before his charred remains hit the ground.

Kaidan took this as an advantage and quickly threw his bow to the ground before drawing his sword and quickly rushing toward the Dragon, yelling as it turned it’s head toward him as Kaidan’s sword pierced through it’s jaw and sliding easily down it’s throat as Kaidan slid underneath it, causing him to be showered in blood and ash from it’s near completed breath attack.

The Dragon gurgled as it fell on its side, giving up for the time being before a look of shock and realization fell on its face. Gurgling through it’s own blood, it let loose something that sounded like “Dovahkiin? No!” before its eyes went blank.

“Damned good shooting boys!” Irileth yelled out across the battlefield as everyone began rushing toward the dead Dragon.

“We did it!” a guard yelled excitedly “We killed the Dragon!”

“Wait!” the female guard yelled out as the Dragon began glowing brightly “Look at that!”

“Everyone! Get back!” Irileth yelled retreating as Callum stood, mesmerized by the fallen Dragon, and the bright light emitting from it.

“Callum! Get back!” Kaidan yelled out before the light began transferring itself into Callum.

Callum began glowing brightly, seemingly absorbing something from the dragon, before his eyes began to shine blindingly silver. The Dragon’s light had fully transferred into Callum, and his eyes had returned to normal before he fell onto his knees, and then slumped over onto his side, unconscious.

“Callum!” Kaidan yelled out as he rushed toward his companion.

The guards and Irileth all began clamoring before Voices rang from the sky.

**_“DOV AH KIIN”_ **


	22. Dovahkiin

“Callum…” a kind, deep, familiar voice echoed. “Callum. Wake up my son.”

Callum painfully and groggily opened his eyes to a scene of a seemingly endless white void. The only things that could be seen were Callum himself, and a large shining golden Dragon with what looked like a smile on its face.

“Where… am I?” Callum questioned anxiously searching around, with nothing to be seen for what seemed to be miles upon miles.

“Do not worry, child.” The voice replied. “You are safe.” As the Dragon finished the sentence, Callum’s view switched to that of himself laying on a bed in the Bannered Mare, surrounded by a Priest, Lucien, and Kaidan, all worriedly attempting to diagnose his condition. “You’re being well cared for by your companions, and another. However, I am keeping you here, in a realm I have created.”

“Well, who the bloody hell are you then?” Callum questioned angrily while standing over his body. “Why am I here?”

“There are many things that must be explained to you, child.” The Dragon replied as Callum’s vision shifted to that of the endless void once again. “But first, you asked my name. I have had many through the ages. You mortals recently call me by Alkosh, Auri-El, and Akatosh.”

 _“Akatosh?!”_ Callum questioned quickly “But… it can’t be…”

“It is, child.” Akatosh replied solemnly “It is time, and you must learn your truth.”

“My… truth?” Callum questioned

“You are my Chosen, Callum.” Akatosh said kindly while shifting his position. “My final. You, my son, are Dovahkiin, as were your ancestors, child of Septim.”

“Child of… Septim?” Callum asked, confused.

“Yes. You originate from the line of Uriel Septim VII. Father of Martin Septim, Father of Rexam Lenius, Father of Cecilia Lenius, Mother of Frejda and Callum Krextus” Akatosh’s deep voice bellowed proudly. “You are Dovahkiin. You are my last. And you, like your great-grandfather, will save Tamriel.”

“Okay, barring the shock of being a Septim.” Callum replied, shocked. “What is a Dragonborn?”

“Being Dragonborn is my blessing. It means you were gifted with the blood and soul of a Dragon. This allows you to absorb the souls of Dragons, and gain their powers for your own, as well as strengthen your Thuum. Your Shouts.” Akatosh replied before Shouting to the sky. “It also allows you to kill my other children. Fret not, however. They have become disillusioned by my firstborn, who has returned to end your world. As they die, they will return to me, and I will welcome them back with open arms.”  
“Shouts? Your firstborn? You want me to _kill_ your other children?” Callum questioned shockingly

“My firstborn, yes. Alduin.” Akatosh mentions as Callum’s vision changes to that of a freeze frame of Helgen, and the large black Dragon attacking it. “In Ancient Times, they have called him the World-Eater. But he and my other children wish nothing more than to destroy the world I have sworn to protect.”

“And… what is Thuum? Shouting?”

“You will learn soon, but for now, know that it is the language of the Dragons. You have learned one word already. **Fus**.” Akatosh replied proudly “I want to taste of your voice. Absorbing the soul of Mirmulnir has already gifted you the ability to project it.”

“But… how do I ‘Shout?’”

“You are Dovahkiin. Feel the Word within you. Hear it. It will form as naturally as speaking does. Let me feel your Voice.”

Callum took a deep breath in, and felt a strange power swell in his throat. It wasn’t long before his Voice formed, and a deep power came from him, forming the Word he had learned in Bleak Falls Barrow.

“ ** _FUS_**!” Shouted Callum as Akatosh flinched slightly.

“Good!” Akatosh chuckled. “Very good! I have chosen wisely. You will do very well.”

“But… why me? Why now?”

“It was always going to be you.” The Dragon God replied proudly. “Always going to be this exact day at this exact moment. I am the God of Time. Although some things may not be fixed, this event is, and that means it must come to pass. Long ago, I gave the ancient Blades a prophecy.” As Akatosh finished his sentence, Callum’s view changed to that of a map of Tamriel, glowing in 8 different spots.

****

**_“When misrule takes it’s place at the eight corners of the world.”_ **

The vision changed to that of a wizened man, magickally breaking apart a staff, and scattering the remains throughout the world

**_“When the Brass Tower walks, and Time is reshaped.”_ **

Once more, the scene changes, but this time to a large Dwemer structure activating, and taking its first steps.

**_“When the Thrice-Blessed fail, and the Red Tower trembles.”_ **

Images flash by of the Nerevarine destroying the Heart of Lorkan and Dagoth Ur. Almalexia going mad and murdering Sotha Sil, the Nerevarine ending her madness. The scene shifts to Vivec’s chambers, empty, and the eventual fall of the Ministry of Truth onto Vivec City, causing Red Mountain to erupt, destroying much of Vvardenfell.

**_“When the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne and the White Tower falls.”_ **

The scene of the Champion of Cyrodiil watching, Amulet of Kings in hand, as Uriel Septim VII is slain in front of them. Images of Martin Septim and the Champion leading many men into the Great Oblivion Gate outside of Bruma. The Scene of Mehrunes Dagon and his Daedra destroying the Imperial City before Martin Septim breaks open the Amulet of Kings, becoming the Avatar of Akatosh, and sending Dagon back to his realm of Oblivion, and then turning to stone. Then imagines many years later of Thalmor presence in the Imperial City as Titus Mede II signing the White-Gold Concordat.

**_“When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding.”_ **

The scene shifts to that of Ulfric Stormcloak riding into Solitude, challenging Torygg, and then shouting him to submission before killing the High King, and fleeing Solitude, back to his palace in Windhelm, sparking the Civil War.

**_“The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns on the Last Dragonborn”_ **

The view of the Throat of the World, Alduin appearing, flying off, and then the destruction of Helgen. The scene shifts to that of Kaidan killing Mirmulnir, and Callum absorbing his soul, then returns to that of Callum unconscious in bed, this time with his friends elsewhere.

“What… was that?” Callum questioned

“The history of Tamriel. The history leading up to you, Callum Krextus. You will either save Tamriel, or Alduin will extinguish it.” Akatosh answered sternly

“But… how do I stop him?” Callum nervously asked

“Return to the Jarl, Balgruuf. He and his people will show you the way.” The Dragon replied wearily. “But my power is waning now, and you must return. It has been many hours since you have awoken. Trust in yourself, my son, and you will succeed.”


	23. Happy Birthday

“Damn it all, Andurs!” Kaidan exclaimed, lashing out at the Priest of Arkay. “Danica and Jenssen were no help, and now you’re telling us that you’ve nothing either?!”

“I am but a humble servant of Arkay.” Andurs replied as calmly as he could with a large man yelling at him in a private room in the Bannered Mare. “While I must thank you for retrieving my amulet, Arkay is the God of Life and Death.” He tried explaining. “Your friend here, is helpless in my hands. Something has their grip on his very soul. There is nothing I, nor Arkay, can do for him now.”

“What the bloody hell do—” Kaidan began before being cut off by Lucien who began looking up from his books

“Thank you, Andurs.” He began “Kaidan just needs another lesson in patience and manners.” Kaidan glared at Lucien. “Thank you for what help you could provide.”

Andurs bowed and took his leave from the room.

“Lucien. We can’t just sit around and do nothing while Callum could be on his deathbed!” Kaidan exclaimed.

“He’ll be okay, Kaidan.” Lucien replied worriedly looking at the motionless body of his hireling “It’s only been a day. He’ll wake soon. He _has_ to.”

Kaidan grunted and shifted a chair beside Callum’s bedside and began lifting his pack. Lucien looked back at his book, and began speaking,

“So… what kind of things do you like to read, Kaidan?” The Scholar asked, trying to relate to the Warrior. “Oh, erm… you _can_ read, can’t you?”

“Of course I can read, I’m not a moron.” Kaidan replied, annoyed.

“Oh no, of course not!” Lucien said realizing his folly “I just thought, given how you… um… _are_ , that perhaps—”

“Perhaps what?!” Kaidan questioned angrily. “I mightn’t’ve spent my life locked up in some stuffy college, Lucien, but what I _do_ know is far more important than the _fairy stories_ you read.”

“Fairy stories?!” Lucien exclaimed “I’ll have you know, understanding the history and mythology of Tamriel is a complex, engaging study with applications all throughout modern life!” he reprimanded “How can we work toward a better future if we don’t learn from the past? But I suppose _you_ wouldn’t understand.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Well, generally speaking, I wouldn’t expect _barbarians_ to understand the significance and benefits of academic discipline.”

“ _Barbarians_?” Kaidan said placing down his pack and staring angrily at Lucien “Well, maybe _this_ barbarian will be _stupid enough_ to forget to guard _your_ scrawny neck the next time another dragon is bearing down on you, eh?!”

“Well, yes.” Lucien replied quietly “I suppose you _do_ have _some_ uses, don’t you?”

Kaidan angrily picked his pack back up as Lucien huffed and went back to reading his book.

Placing his hand in the pack, Kaidan felt something that seemed out of place, and was definitely not his. Retrieving the item, it was revealed to be a carefully wrapped and polished amulet to the Goddess Mara.

“What is this?” he questioned, confused as to how it was in his pack before realizing that he had grabbed Callums instead.

“An Amulet of Mara.” Lucien said bringing his eyes up from his book once more. “Doesn’t that usually mean one is usually looking for a relationship or marriage? In Skyrim, at least.” He questioned

“Yeah…” Kaidan replied, still confused at the presence of the amulet “Had no idea he was looking.”

“Well,” Lucien replied “We’re all lonely. Even dragon absorbing, blindingly shining prison escapees.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Kaidan replied, placing the amulet back in the pack, and reaching for his own.

“Wait a minute!” Lucien exclaimed “Dragon absorbing!”

“What are you going on about now?” Kaidan questioned as Lucien began reaching for a specific black book with an Imperial insignia on the cover

“I borrowed this book from Farengar the other day, just for research, but it’s called ‘The Book of the Dragonborn!’” he explained before rifling through the pages “It speaks mostly of Akatosh’s Covenant to protect Tamriel against Oblivion, and the connection of the Amulet of Kings, and how all previous Septim Emperors were Dragonbo—”

“Lucien.” Kaidan replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Get to the bloody point.”

“Well, the ancient Dragonborn were said to be able to _steal the power from Dragons_ that they killed!”

“Aye,” Kaidan responded “It’s ancient Nord stories. Brynjar used to speak of them. But… do you think that Callum is a Dragonborn?” he questioned “Didn’t the Septim line die out with Martin Septim two centuries ago? That would mean that the Dragonborn line would’ve ended as well.”

“Well, not all Dragonborn rulers were completely related, especially not descended from Saint Alessia.” Lucien explained “While I’m not saying that Callum _isn’t_ a Septim, he absolutely stole that Dragon’s power. You were there. You saw it. It’s the only logical explanation.”  
“Does the book say anything else?” Kaidan asked, looking over at Callum.

“A Prophecy. Laying out past events. The Staff of Chaos, and Jagar Tharn, the Dragon Break as the Numidium was activated, the death of the Tribunal and eruption of Red Mountain, the end of the Septim dynasty, it even talks of ‘the Snow Tower lying sundered, kingless, and bleeding.’ That must refer to Ulfric killing King Torygg and the civil war.”

“That’s a very specific prophecy.” Kaidan replied thoughtfully. “Anything else?”

“Well…” Lucien sighed “It says ‘The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.”

“That call then. It must’ve been from the Greybeards.” Kaidan said realizing what was happening “Dovahkiin. Dragonborn.”

As Kaidan finished his sentence, the room suddenly filled with a bright silver light, causing the men to recoil and shield their eyes. After the light subdued, a groaning could be heard from the large bed in the middle of the room.

“Callum!” the two men exclaimed, rushing to their companion’s side

“Where… am I?” Callum said slowly opening his burning eyes as they adjusted to the candlelight.

“You’re in the Bannered Mare.” Lucien explained “We brought you here. You collapsed after the fight with the Dragon.”

“How long have I been out?” Callum questioned “What day is it?”

“You’ve been gone for over a day now.” Kaidan answered. “And Callum. Happy Birthday.”


	24. Love and Friendship

**_30 th of Last Seed, 4E 201_ **

_Lucien bought me this blank journal from Belethor to “study and analyze my thought process to make sure that my slight coma hasn’t interfered with anything serious.” I keep trying to explain I’m fine, but if you tell a scholar that you were visited by Akatosh and gifted a vision of an ancient prophecy all of sudden you’re something to be studied. Yes, Lucien, I know you’re reading this, and yes, I know I may sound crazy now, but just you wait. These “Greybeards” will make you believe me. Also, yes, I’m fine, there’s no need to worry. It may have only been a day since my coma, but I’m up, walking, talking, and highly functioning only with mild dizziness, and some forgetfulness. But those arrows that filled the training dummy in the head should more than prove I’m fit to continue._

As Callum was writing, a knock on the open door startled him to look up and see his warrior companion standing in the doorframe.

“How’re you feeling?” Kaidan questioned

“Fine.” Callum said closing his journal “Just fine. How’re you?”

“Fine.” Kaidan replied, however the look of worry and concern on his face showed otherwise

“It doesn’t look like it.” Callum said, concerned. “Is something wrong, Kaidan?”

“No – well… sort of.” He replied while moving a chair near Callum’s bed to be closer, as not to be eavesdropped on. “I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

“Well, now would be the perfect time to speak. Nothing else we _can_ do.” Callum replied, trying to lighten the mood as he placed his journal on the bedside table.

Kaidan breathed in heavily as he closed his eyes before slightly sighing. “When we first began traveling together, it was to repay a life-debt to you.”

“Well, we weren’t in a situation to do anything otherwise.”

“Well, after all of our time together… some might say that that debt has long since been discharged.” Kaidan said looking down

“Wait… Kaidan.” Callum said worriedly “Do… do you want to leave?”

“No, no… that wasn’t what I was getting at.” He replied as a look of relief found its way onto Callum’s face. “I’ve been on my own a long time now. Without anyone I’ve felt I could trust, or any place to really belong.” Kaidan said looking back up at Callum. “But… since I’ve met you, that’s started to change.”

“Kaidan…” Callum began before the warrior continued speaking

“There are many ways to save a life ‘Dragonborn,’ and you’ve saved mine in more than I can explain.” Kaidan replied, brow furrowed “Finally I’m carving out a future, and remembering what it means to care about someone enough that…”

“Enough for what?” Callum questioned, his heart now racing

“Enough that you’d put their life before your own.” He answered.

“Kaidan. That’s kind of you, but I don’t need—”

“Callum, please.” Kaidan interrupted. “I just need to know if you still want me at your side.” He questioned quickly “Not as a mercenary under obligation, but as your friend. Your ally.”

“Kaidan.” Callum replied, sounding confused. “You’ve been a friend for a long time now. There was no need to even ask that.”

“It warms my heart to know that.” Kaidan sighed in relief. “ _Friend_. It’s been a long time since I’ve had someone I knew I could trust. Longer still since I could call them friend. I’m glad to have met you, and to be fighting alongside you.”

“The feeling is more than mutual, Kaidan.” Callum replied kindly

“There is _another thing,_ however.” Kaidan said smugly with a smile on his face before reaching into Callum’s pack and retrieving his amulet of Mara. At the sight of it, Callum’s face turned red from embarrassment. “It can definitely be a lonely life, but don’t go throwing your cap over the windmill for just anyone. People in these parts will marry for any old reason.” He continued. “You deserve much more than that.”

“I… uh… I…” Callum attempted to find words to express emotion, but couldn’t seem to find any.

“I can see I’ve got you all flustered now.” Kaidan laughed “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Callum sighed, regaining his composure. “Have you… ever thought of marriage?”  
“Everyone has at some point, haven’t they?” He replied “But I doubt I’ll be taking an arrow in the knee any time soon. Besides,” he continued “with my upbringing, I don’t know how I’d really fit into the picture of domestic bliss. Being a good husband, raising a family…”

“I don’t know.” Callum replied thoughtfully “You’re protective and loyal. The role would definitely fit you well. I’m actually surprised you’re not taken already.” Callum joked “A big, strong, handsome man like you? You’re quite the catch.”

“Must be my sparkling personality.” Kaidan returned, laughing. “Truth is? A quiver is easy enough to come by, but I’ve got my sights set higher than that.”

“Oh really?” Callum questioned slyly “Set on who?”

“Ah, it’s…” the warrior began “nothing. Never mind it.”

An awkward silence filled the air as the men just looked at each other.

“Well.” Callum said, breaking the silence. “Have you ever been struck with loves arrow?”

“I though I was.” Kaidan answered with a twinge of sadness in his tone. “When I was a little younger, and a lot stupider.” He looked down at the floor “There was uh…” he chuckled “There was this noble girl I was sweet on as a lad.” He said returning his gaze to his friend. “Of course, she was married off to some courtier. Then another lass later on who turned out to be…” Kaidan said, reluctantly remembering his past “Trouble.” He continued, solemnly. “Lust or infatuation it might’ve been. But I wouldn’t call it love. What about you?”

“No.” Callum answered, shaking his head, then averting his gaze. “At least, I don’t think I have.”

“Aye.” Kaidan replied. “I don’t blame you. Nothing but trouble, really.”

“What’s trouble?” Lucien questioned, entering the room unannounced

“You are.” Callum joked as he and Kaidan began laughing.

“Yes, yes. Hardy har.” Lucien rolled his eyes and smiled “Callum. Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yeah, I’m doing well.” He replied, concerned. “Why do you ask?”

“Because a messenger came from Dragonsreach.” Lucien’s voice shifted into a serious tone. “Balgruuf has requested to see you immediately. It sounded quite serious.”

“Alright then.” Callum sighed, sitting up and on the edge of his bed. “Furlough is over, boys. Time to get back to business.”


	25. Moving on Up

Walking through Whiterun, many citizens and guards exchanged looks with one another and exchanged whispers of “Dragonborn,” the death of the Dragon and men at the Western Watchtower. Word apparently travels quickly while one is in a coma.

***

Opening the large doors of Dragonsreach, the three men were greeted by a prepared Proventus. “Good.” He said “You’re _finally_ here. The Jarl’s been waiting for you.”

Approaching the throne at the back of the room, Balgruuf and his brother Hrongar could easily be heard speaking with each other.

“You hear the summons. What else could it mean?” Balgruuf questioned before noticing the party approaching. “The Greybeards…”

“Ah, the beacon.” Hrongar joked before shifting attention to his brother “We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you.”

“So.” Balgruuf began “In your own words, what happened at the watchtower?”

“Well, the Dragon destroyed your tower. However, with the help of your men and Irileth, the Dragon was felled with few casualties.” Callum answered solemnly.

“Aye.” Balgruuf replied proudly. “I knew I could’ve counted on all of you. But I was told there was more than that.”

“Well…” Callum said looking toward his friends standing at either side of him “My friends said that when the Dragon died… I absorbed some kind of power from it.”

“So, it’s true then!” Balgruuf exclaimed excitedly “The Greybeards really were summoning you.”

“Who are the Greybeards?” Callum questioned

“Masters of the Way of the Voice.” Balgruuf answered, chest puffed in Nordic pride. “They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World.”

“And… what do these hermits want from me?”

“You’re Dragonborn.” He answered “The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice — the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu’um. A ‘Shout.’”

“You didn’t really answer my question.” Callum retorted

“If you really _are_ Dragonborn,” he answered “they can teach you how to use your gift.”

“Didn’t you hear the thundering sounds after the dragon was killed?” Hrongar interrupted. “That was the Voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar.” His tone became more excited “This hasn’t happened in… centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!”

“Hrongar, calm yourself!” Proventus exclaimed “What does any of this Nord _nonsense_ have to do with our friend here?” the Imperial steward continued, “Capable as he may be, I don’t see any signs of him being this, what, ‘Dragonborn.’”

“ _‘Nord nonsense’_?!” Hrongar exclaimed “Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions! They go back to the founding of the First Empire!”

“Hrongar.” Balgruuf said calmly “Don’t be so hard on Avenicci.”

“I mean no disrespect, of course.” Proventus explained “It’s just that… what do these ‘Greybeards’ want with _him_?”

“That’s their business, not ours.” The Jarl explained before turning his gaze to Callum “Whatever happened when you killed that Dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If _they_ think you’re Dragonborn, who are we to argue?”

“Do _I_ get a say in any of this?” Callum questioned, annoyed.

“I’m afraid not, Imperial.” Hrongar answered

“If the Greybeards summon you, there’s no refusing them. It’s a tremendous honor.” Balgruuf continued, signaling his Steward away. “It’d be best to get up to High Hrothgar as soon as you can.”

“What happens if I don’t do this?” Callum questioned

“It isn’t a choice.” Balgruuf answered sternly. “You’re Dragonborn. This is the greatest honor I can think of in Tamriel. To be mentioned among the heroes and emperors of old. I envy you; you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps up to High Hrothgar.” Balgruuf said leaning forward in his throne “I made that pilgrimage once, you know. High Hrothgar is a very peaceful place. Very… disconnected from the troubles of this world.” He said solemnly “I wonder if the Greybeards even notice what’s going on down here. They’ve never seemed to care before.”

The Steward returned, carrying a chest with a finely wrapped sword on the top. “No matter.” Balgruuf continued. “Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can tech you. However, before you leave.” He motioned to Proventus who opened the small chest, revealing a pair of gauntlets and a silver ring with a sapphire embedded, both obviously enchanted. “You’ve done some great services for me and my city, ‘Dragonborn.’ By my right as Jarl,” he said standing “I name you Thane of Whiterun. It is the greatest honor that’s within my power to grant.”

“Wait… what?” Callum asked, obviously confused as well as annoyed at this point.

“I have also assigned you a personal housecarl, and reward you and your friends with these gifts.”

Handing the gauntlets to Kaidan, Proventus explained the gifts. “These allow the bearer to hit quite a bit harder while using… larger weapons.”

Kaidan bowed, and put them in his pack.

“This ring,” Proventus said, handing it to Lucien who immediately put it on out of excitement “allows one to pull more energy from Aetherius. Regenerating ones Magicka more quickly. And this sword,” he began unwrapping it and presenting it to Callum “is the Sword of Whiterun.”

The sword was a brilliantly polished Steel blade, edged with Silver, the fuller was etched with pure golden sigils of seemingly Dragon Language. The hilt was also that of pure gold, and the cross-guard was adorned on either side with the sigil of Whiterun, the Horse.

“The Sword of Whiterun was crafted in the ancient days of Olaf One-Eye, and Numinex. Crafted by the finest smith at the Skyforge, lit only with the fires of Dragon’s breath.” Proventus said proudly handing Callum the sword and scabbard.

“We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn.” Balgruuf said proudly before seating himself once more “Back to business, Proventus. We’ve still a city to defend.”

“Yes, my lord.”


	26. Ivarstead Way

3rd of Frostfall, 4E 201

_The “personal housecarl” that the Jarl assigned to me was, surprisingly, the female guard that helped take down the Dragon. Introduced herself as Lydia, and said that she asked for the position, initially sparking the idea of Balgruuf making me Thane. That and my “Dragonborn” status must’ve really given him some points in the courts of Skyrim. I really don’t like the politics of it all, but what can you do? She was pretty good company for the single day that we had her. Before we were readying ourselves to leave for Ivarstead, she received a letter from her mother, detailing her father in Rorikstead had fallen very ill all of a sudden. She begged for my leave, and of course I wasn’t going to say no. I just had her wait for a little while as I made my way into Arcadia’s Cauldron and made her a few healing potions, and a cure poison potion as well a couple of cure disease potions. Just some things to try to help remedy her father’s condition. Arcadia was more than happy to let me use her alchemy setup, as long as I bought a few ingredients. I needed them anyway, so it ending up being a good trade. That being said, we had to move on to Ivarstead without her. We haven’t quite made it yet; we’re just sitting in our campsite between Fort Amol and the old prison Kaidan and I were trapped in. I doubt to only be speaking for myself, but I sure as hell wish I never had to see that cursed tower ever again. But there are only so many main roads in Skyrim, and this is on one of them, so we were bound to see it again. Foolish to think that we weren’t. There is one upside to this situation. There’s plenty of game between Whiterun, the Rift, and Eastmarch. So that means that we get to have Kaidan cook us up some Venison Stew. Of course, those two deserve it. The way here was riddled with wolves, and even a large bandit’s stronghold. “Valtheim” I think the locals called it before we left. Kaidan, protective as always, had me stay back while he and Lucien went ahead and began clearing out the towers. What he forgot is that I’m damned good with a bow. I couldn’t particularly see Kaidan’s face as I dropped three bandits off of that bridge before he could charge at them, but I’m sure I could’ve likened it to one similar to that of when I would “procure” items from traveling nobles for my little family when we still had our father. And yes, Lucien. I remember that you’re going to read through this, but remember it’s my journal. I can write what I wish in here. You did quite well today. You’re getting a lot more brave than you were when you approached Kaidan back in Falkreath._

“Foods done, Ser Sniper.” Kaidan said handing Callum a bowl of stew with a spoon.

“And it smells absolutely delicious.” Callum replied placing down his journal and happy grabbing the bowl and taking a large spoonful of Kaidan’s cooking into his mouth. “I thought you said you _weren’t_ marriage material.” He joked “This? This is telling me otherwise.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kaidan shook his head “Just eat. You need your strength for the 7,000 Steps.”

“I keep telling you and Lucien that I’m fine.” Callum raised his voice so that the scholar could hear. He perked up from his book and bowl of stew before Callum joked “Yes, you Lucien.”

“I’ll believe that when you can manage to remember the date on your own.” Lucien replied. “That, or remembering the names of certain places or people.”

“As well as learning to stand on your own without near falling back on your arse.” Kaidan added.

“Guys, I was in a _coma_.” Callum replied sadly. “Not my first one, mind you! It’s going to take some time to get back into gear. But I’ll get there.”

“Well, you’d better start getting better quickly.” Kaidan said sitting next to Callum with his own bowl of stew. “We’ll be in Ivarstead before night tomorrow. We’ll rest in the tavern there, and then climb the 7,000 Steps in the morning. They can be treacherous, and it’s a very long pilgrimage. You’ll need all the strength you can muster.”

“Then I’ll need all the rest I can get for tonight.” Callum replied. “I’ll take first watch so I can sleep through the night afterwards.”

“Until then, maybe we can continue with training.” Kaidan said looking at Lucien.

“Hmm?” Lucien nervously said swallowing more of his meal. “Training?”

“Yes. You mentioned a while back that you can train Callum in some Restoration.”

“Oh! Yes!” The Scholar exclaimed excitedly “I’d be more than happy to help.”


	27. Life and Death

“Good job Callum!” Lucien exclaimed “You’re quite the natural.”

“Well,” Callum replied closing a wound he caused to himself by an arrowhead before dispelling the holy magicks “I have a great teacher.”

“You know. There is something I wanted to ask you about Magick.” Lucien began “Do you think that maybe one day we could try to get into the College of Winterhold? It’s one of the reasons I came to Skyrim in the first place.”

“Of course, friend.” Callum replied. “I would love to learn more of Restoration. Maybe even Illusion. That always seemed interesting to me.”

“Now what the hell would I do while you two are in that big death trap?” Kaidan questioned

“Ah, yes, well…” Lucien realized. “What would you like to do while we study?”

“Well, they have that giant library, don’t they?” Kaidan replied “Just bring me back some good books. To _read_.” He glared at Lucien.

“Of course, Kaidan.” Lucien said, remembering their past argument, and proceeding to fake yawn “Well, I do believe it is time for bed.”

“Alright then.” Callum said standing, nearly stumbling. “Time for my watch to begin.”

***

An hour later, a shirtless Kaidan retreated from the group’s tent.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Callum asked

“Not at all.” The Warrior replied as he sat next to his friend. “Probably because we’re in the shadow of that damned tower.”

“Yeah…” Callum replied looking back at the tower, then again at his friend, before staring at his heavily scarred back. “Did… did that Justiciar do all of this to you?” he questioned as he gently ran his fingers over Kaidan’s back

“Aye.” Kaidan replied. “Apparently it was his favorite past-time. Don’t worry. They don’t hurt as much anymore, but if you’re going to be feeling me up, could you work on that knot in the middle there?” he joked

“I – uh — well…” Callum turned red before a thought popped in his head. “Actually. I can heal myself easily enough, so I wonder if I could turn that energy outward…”

“You’re welcome to try.” Kaidan replied “Just don’t always assume I’m going to be a test dummy for you. Restoration is simple enough, though.”

Concentrating and creating the same Magick in his hand that he had earlier with Lucien, he placed his hand over Kaidan’s back and tried releasing the energy outward instead of inward.

“Oh, that sort of tickles.” Kaidan said, surprised. “Warm too.”

“Do you feel any different?” Callum asked. “Nothing looks any different.”

“I don’t think that healed wounds can disappear with Magicka,” Kaidan began “However, you did get rid of that knot I was talking about. Muscles back there feel all sorts of new.”

“Well, I mean, that’s definitely something.” Callum said, happy that his theory worked.

“You know, you need sleep.” Kaidan said caringly “You should try at least.”

“No, it’ll just end up with me dreaming of that tower.” Callum replied solemnly.

“Well, there anything you want to talk about?” Kaidan questioned. “Be warned though, ask a question get a question.”

“That’s fair.” Callum chuckled “You uh… you talk about your old guardian. Brynjar? What happened to him?”

“Died of exposure.” He began “That’s what those priests called it anyway. You see… Brynjar had fought in the Great War but he lost his faith in the Empire after the Concordat was signed.” Kaidan said before looking down “That, joined with whatever horrors he’d seen in action had scarred something in his mind. Happens all too often to soldiers. So, he tried to fight those demons with drink. I’d grown up seeing it so I didn’t quite notice how he’d worsened over the years until one winter night, he went out in search of… something stronger. They found his body the next morning lying on the steps of the Temple, frozen solid.”

“Oh Gods… Kaidan I’m so sorry.” Callum said sorrowfully.

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” He replied “I don’t know if he meant to kill himself, but it was clear he didn’t care if he did or not.”

“Still. It must’ve been really painful.”

“I wasn’t sad…” he replied “I was angry. He could’ve died fighting, or as an old man surrounded by some family or… or in any other way that might’ve have some _bloody dignity._ Instead, he just left.”

“He was sick, Kai.” Callum replied placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “That doesn’t change all the good he did.”

“I suppose you’re right…” the warrior replied looking up, red eyes shining in Masser and Secunda’s light. “And a more forgiving person than I am. Perhaps I could learn a thing or two from you.”

“You’ll find peace. It just takes time. Trust me.” Callum said before noticing the tear coming from his friend’s face.

“Thank you. For, y’know. Listening.” Kaidan replied, jolting slightly as Callum took his thumb and dried the tear on his face. “Now your turn. Since we’re speaking of death. You talked about your father in the past, and what he taught you. How’d he pass?”

“Short, simple, sharp Moonstone Dagger to the back as he was turned around as well as a couple of arrows.” Callum said sighing. “We were hunted by Thalmor since we left Bruma, but uh… they finally caught up with us one day while my sister and I were playing. She found him, trying to hide from me. I swear her scream shook the very earth beneath our feet.” He chuckled “She was good with Magick. Healed the wounds, couldn’t heal the poison.”

“Damned elves…” Kaidan said spitefully.

“No, just the Thalmor ones. I’ve met some good Altmer here and there.” Callum retorted. “That stable hand from Windhelm that we saved. The merchant there as well.”

“Aye, I guess you’re right.” Kaidan said, looking down once more. “Sorry about your dad. And your mum. Thalmor just keep taking from us.”

“Well, they can’t take us away from each other.” Callum chuckled “You’re too strong, and I’m too stealthy.”

“Right…” Kaidan replied before looking at the tent and listening to the slight snore coming from their scholar friend. “Callum?”

“Yeah?” Callum replied, waiting for the next question

“I’m positive the feeling is returned, but… Thank you.” The Warrior said looking his friend in the eyes. “For everything.”

“Of course.” Callum returned “And thank you—” Callum began finishing his sentence before Kaidan’s lips met his own, stopping him from speaking any more, and causing his face to turn the same shade of red as Kaidan’s eyes, he felt.

“Go get some sleep.” Kaidan scolded. “Trust me when I say you’ll need it.”

“I… uh…” Callum tried getting words out, but there just were none to be said. “Yeah…" Callum stumbled getting up, but Kaidan helped, and put him to bed before taking a book from Lucien’s pack and sitting down once more outside of the tent.


End file.
